Yo decido
by marunouchi
Summary: Otra clásica historia de Faye y Spike, se la merecen, pero en esta ella no está ni deprimida ni quebrada sino bastante decidida a salir adelante con lo que merece: ser feliz sola.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado dos años desde la partida de Spike. Desde su "colapso" nervioso, desde la segunda destrucción de su mundo… desde la cruel evidencia de que la vida es una mierda siempre, no importa cuánto se crea uno que se merece otra cosa, algo mejor.

Faye estaba sentada en una plaza bajo un árbol, mirando la puesta del sol más hermosa que podía ofrecer Europa, la colonia lejana en la que vivía hacía seis meses. Fumaba, aunque el cigarrillo se consumía entre sus dedos porque los colores intensos del sol eran un imán a su mirada.

Dos años atrás no había sido capaz de reflexionar nada, había quedado en carne viva, como si de un plumazo le hubieran arrancado la piel. Sabía que no sentía amor entonces, ni ahora.

Amor, era una palabra muy fuerte, muy importante y estaba convencida de que no podía usarse a la ligera. No, no había sido amor. Algo menos, ¿cariño? Amor era sin dudas lo que Spike había sentido por Julia, ese sentimiento imprudente y feroz, irracional, que lo había llevado a morir en vida, a no ver nada más que ese sueño peligroso para después zambullirse de cabeza en el desastre.

Bien por él. Pero si el amor era solo eso ella no lo quería. Le gustaba la vida, estaba hambrienta de ella y si bien estaba todavía herida no pensaba volver a deprimirse. Eso era perder tiempo y tiempo era algo que por alguna razón el universo sí le había regalado. Suspiró y le dio una última pitada al cigarrillo moribundo.

Claro que sí le había gustado Spike, reflexionó, mientras arrojaba el cigarrillo a la distancia dándole un certero golpe con el índice. Ese gesto era tan de él… Tal vez Spike fuera el primer tipo por el que se había interesado realmente después de Whitney. Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez… El potencial era el tiempo preferido para pensar en él porque lo que podría haber sido nunca sería. Sonrió y se recostó contra el árbol, estirando las piernas delgadas, cruzando los tobillos. Entonces sonó el comunicador en su bolsillo. Miró el reloj, a tiempo.

-. El sitio que me dijiste esta atestado de gente así que encontré una mesa vacía en el restaurante chino de la vuelta. Supongo que lo conoces así que te espero aquí, ¿sí? – el rostro de Jet le mostró el menú un segundo. – No se te ocurra dejarme plantado o llegar muy tarde, estoy famélico y la cerveza me cae mal con el estómago vacío.

-. Ok, estoy yendo.

Faye se levantó. Las luces de la plaza se estaban encendiendo conforme el día se volvía más oscuro. Jet Black estaba de visita en Europa y habían quedado en verse. De alguna forma la familia de la Bebop seguía en contacto pues también solía comunicarse con Ed o verla si extrañaba la Tierra y hacía una visita o si había algún botín que cazar. Sí, de vez en cuando todavía se dedicaba a ser cazarecompensas. Poco trabajo y buena paga, en general.

Se sacudió el polvo de la faldita negra que llevaba y se calzó la cazadora de cuero. Un poco de labial rojo y estaba lista para disfrutar de una cena con parte de su pasado reciente. Los dos solos. Siempre era así, cada tanto, si el universo los acercaba cenaban o tomaban algo juntos pero Faye exigía que fueran ellos dos solos. A Spike no quería verlo más.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que el tipo muriera ese día desangrado, cortado al medio por la katana del otro enfermo. Dios, tenía todas las de perder, pero claro, mala hierba nunca muere así que había sobrevivido. El círculo se había cerrado y todo había terminado tal y cómo había empezado: con Jet y Spike solos en la Bebop haciendo lo que sabían hacer y sin perros, una niña y una mujer con actitud.

Encendió otro cigarrillo y empezó a andar. Estaba cerca del centro y tenía hambre así que cuando divisó la avenida y el barrio de restaurantes del otro lado sonrió. Allí estaba ella, Faye Valentine, sobreviviente. Tratando de ser feliz. La niña del cassette beta estaría orgullosa de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Jet Black estaba sentado junto a la ventana y a través del vidrio decorado con algunas figuras chinas veía la calle. Ya era de noche, en Europa a esa altura del año oscurecía temprano y el control del clima anunciaba vientos fríos. Le gustaba Europa, pequeño, tranquilo, agradable, sin tantos vicios como otras colonias. Entendía porque Faye estaba allí hacía tantos meses. No es que seis fueran una eternidad pero para esa chica quedarse quieta era casi imposible.

Ojeó la calle y la divisó en el semáforo, esperando para cruzar. Delgada, alta, seria. Llevaba el cabello un poco más largo pero fuera de eso estaba igual que la última vez que la había visto en persona, poco más de nueve meses atrás. Era llamativa, los tipos se daban vuelta a mirarla como siempre, pero como siempre ninguno entraba en su radar.

.- No te ha crecido un solo pelo, Jet- le dijo sentándose enfrente en un movimiento de piernas y brazos tan delicado y femenino como seguro. Se abrió la chaqueta y sacó un atado de cigarrillos. Jet fumaba un habano y como ya había pedido un par de cervezas la mesera las trajo volando.

.- Hola, Faye. Tanto tiempo – le entregó un vaso y alzó el propio -¿Por qué te gustaría brindar?

La chica frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, pensando.

.- Por los amigos. –se decidió por fin, y antes de que Jet pudiera sorprenderse chocó su chop contra el suyo y después bebió – Y dime – dijo luego - ¿Conseguiste ese repuesto imposible o quieres que te ayude con eso? Mañana puedo acompañarte…

Encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una profunda pitada. Jet estaba allí porque algunas cosas eran más baratas en Europa.

.- Estoy en eso, creo que para mañana temprano me lo consiguen. –Bebió medio vaso - ¿Cómo estás?

Dos años atrás que Jet Black le hiciera una pregunta así de directa la hubiera dejado muda. Bueno, hubiera sido imposible directamente porque ni Jet ni ella ni nadie, tal vez Ed a su manera sí, le hacían preguntas personales a sus compañeros de nave. La poca vinculación sentimental, sino nula, era el denominador común en la tripulación de la Bebop. Pero claro, el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian.

.- Muy bien. ¿Viste que aquí se respira otro aire? –miró alrededor, esbozó una media sonrisa y contempló la calle – Sea como sea el día la gente, cuando cae la noche sale, disfruta, socializa, se divierte… que se yo, es otro mundo. Por eso me he quedado tanto tiempo…

.- ¿Con tanta tranquilad hay botines?

.- Bueno, en los dos primeros meses cacé dos tipos atraídos precisamente por este mini paraíso, pero después ya no… en ese sentido no puedes vivir de esa noble actividad aquí. Jejeje.

.- ¿Entonces?

.- Tengo un trabajo de medio día en un bar, simple, cero conflicto. Con lo de los botines y la paga semanal me alcanza. Eso sí, extraño salir de compras horrores, ¡no sabes cuánto! Apenas me queda para los cigarrillos y el alcohol.

Ambos rieron. Entre cerveza y cerveza ordenaron la comida y fueron poniéndose al día con trivialidades. Por momentos no charlaban, por momentos comían. A veces comentaban algo de la tele que estaba encendida. Después llegaron las galletas de la fortuna y a Jet no se le escapó que ella no abría la suya.

.- ¿No quieres saber que te depara la suerte?- le preguntó.

.- Digamos que después de morir reventada en el espacio y quedar congelada cinco décadas lo que diga una galleta me tiene sin cuidado – le tendió la suya a Jet – Además, creo que entonces salí del mapa astral porque cuando todavía las leía me salían puros disparates.

Jet la cogió y después de leerla arqueó una ceja.

.- ¿Pretendes tentarme? – Faye hizo fondo blanco con lo que quedaba de cerveza – Dispara vaquero, como si me importara.

.- Bueno, dice "Estoy fuera con linternas, buscándome a mí mismo". Si me preguntan nada mal… -Jet esbozó media sonrisa y se comió las dos partes de la galleta juntas.

Faye apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y no contestó.

.- Oye, quería comentarte algo… empezó Jet.

.- Ya me olía yo algo… -alzó el índice derecho – ni se te ocurra ir por ese lado…

Jet se reclinó contra el asiento y volvió a encender el cigarro que había quedado olvidado en el cenicero.

.- Hay un botín en la Tierra. De los buenos, que bah, tremendamente bueno…

.- ¿La Tierra? No he visto nada en …

.- No va a anunciarse por un tiempo. – la cortó- He conseguido la información un poco antes para contar con ventaja. Son 100 millones de woolongs.

.- ¿¡Qué?! – la cabeza de Faye comenzó a hacer números a la velocidad del rayo.

.- ¿Te sumas?

.- Es una broma…

.- No, le pregunté a Ed ya que está en la Tierra y está adentro. La recompensa es buena y tu parte sería interesante. En este caso en particular es imposible actuar solo. O sola…

Silencio.

.- Jet, no hay ninguna razón para que yo trabaje con uste… contigo.- terminó- Empezó y suspiró- No, no hay forma. Gracias de todas maneras…

.- Le estás diciendo adiós a una buena cantidad de millones, Faye. Podrías cancelar aunque sea algunas de tus deudas y te estarían buscando menos tipos…

.- No eres bueno para endulzar la píldora.

.- No hace falta, Faye. ¡100 millones!

Y volver a la Bebop, y volver a convivir y volver a toda esa historia que pensaba terminada. El pecho se le hundió como si le hubieran golpeado pero intentó disimularlo.

.- No, que me persigan cien o cincuenta es lo mismo. – respondió mirando fijamente el cenicero.

.- Si tú lo dices.

Reinó el silencio unos largos segundos.

.- Me sorprende el ofrecimiento, en serio… ¿estás autorizado para hacerlo? – no quiso sonar amarga ni curiosa pero quería saber, necesitaba saber. Jet la miró y se encogió de hombros.

.- Cuando actuábamos juntos las cosas salían bien y no veo la razón para que eso haya cambiado.

.- Ve al médico, la edad ya te está afectando la vista, Jet. Pero no vamos a discutir ahora sobre qué cambió, cuándo o dónde o porqué. Discusión obsoleta. Me parece bien que Ed te ayude, le va a encantar, pero yo paso. ¿Acaso no me ves divina? Bueno, Europa me sienta bien, muy bien, tengo trabajo, duermo en paz y hasta tengo algo parecido a un novio así que aunque sean 50 millones las razones para irme no lo haría. Una chica como yo avanza, sino no sobrevive.

Jet asintió.

.- Está bien Faye, a mí solo me parecía interesante hacerte la oferta. Antes de sumar a otro socio me parecía justo ofrecértelo a ti pero realmente me alegro de que te vaya tan bien. Te veo bien, es cierto, pero me gustaría verte más tranquila, no corriendo de aquí hacia allá. Tampoco vas a desperdiciar la oportunidad por lo que sea que tengas con Spike – hizo un gesto con la mano – Córtala con eso de no nombrarlo, es infantil. No lo entiendo, es necio. Y tú eres necia también.

.- Yo no tengo nada con Spike ni contra Spike, nada personal al menos – mentira fragante para ambos- Pero tu estuviste allí, Jet, era imposible trabajar con él. En algunas colonias lo podría denunciar por maltrato laboral, sabes… ¿Volver a eso? No.

.- Exageras.

.- Le tuve toda la paciencia del mundo y no resultó. Le gustaba maltratarme…

.- Tú no eres precisamente muy suave… - la interrumpió – Ojo, reconozco que se pasaba de la raya algunas veces…

.- A lo último era siempre y no era solo lo que me decía sino como despreciaba todo lo que yo hacía, como si… como si jamás pudiera estar a la altura de… que se yo… -le dio una pitada al cigarrillo – No me digas que ha cambiado porque no lo creo.

.- No debe ser fácil para él…

.- ¿Qué no debe ser fácil? ¿Qué se hayan muerto todos los de su pasado? ¿Haber perdido al amor de su vida, la señora perfección? ¿El haber matado a un ex amigo devenido en hijo de puta sádico? ¡Bienvenido a mi mundo! ¿O crees que mi vida ha sido fácil? Prueba congelarte medio siglo y despertarte en un mundo que está de cabeza sin memoria, sin familia, sin dinero y con un mar de deudas. Ahora prueba eso pero no con 38 años sino con 23. ¡Fácil una mierda pero aquí estoy! No busques en mí comprensión, no en mí, Jet, no tengo más.

Jet calló.

.- Tienes razón, pero cada persona es diferente. Yo no se con qué está enojado Spike pero yendo a lo práctico – la miró directo - este es un excelente botín y no se repetirá. Tómalo o déjalo, pero me encantaría que te sumaras con todo y a pesar de todo. Pero en fin…. ya no importa, no sirvo para convencer a la gente…

Faye le tomó la mano por sobre la mesa y se la apretó un poco. Le sonrió y lo sorprendió.

.- Digamos que tus virtudes son otras.

La noche estaba fresca y ventosa y las calles empezaban rápidamente a vaciarse. Ellos se detuvieron en la esquina esperando que el semáforo cambiara para que Faye pudiera cruzar. Jet tenía su Hammerhead estacionado cerca y ella solo debía cruzar el parque para llegar a su departamento. La Bebop se había quedado orbitando la colonia.

.- Hasta la próxima, Jet. ¡Cuídate!

Con esas palabras Faye se despidió y se perdió rápidamente entre la gente que cruzaba. Caminaba un poco más rápido de lo común pero sentía una urgente necesidad de alejarse. Verse con Jet siempre le dejaba un sabor amargo y pensaba que no tenía que volver a hacerlo pero pasaban los meses y cuando surgía la posibilidad no le decía que no. ¿Qué esperaba? Nada, pero suponía que no podía cortar todo y simplemente desaparecer. Ya no tenía que ver con Jet, no era tonta, pero podía pensar y actuar distinto, era algo que había aprendido. Mientras conversaba con su ex compañero siempre había algo que no se decía, alguien estaba presente sin estarlo, e ingenuamente una parte de ella pensaba que verse con Jet era una forma de seguir sabiendo, seguir estando al tanto… Tenía la esperanza de que un día hasta eso se terminaría, como cuando uno no quiere saber más de un ex novio, cuando se alcanza la voluntad de decir no con más firmeza que nunca.

Pero, ¿volver a cazar juntos? ¡Ni loca! Sí, sí, la idea era atractiva,Ed y Jet, toda la logística de un equipo… como antes. Pero, también como antes, estaría Spike. No, en el campo estaban en general ellos dos solos y no era una experiencia que quería volver a repetir. Durante el primer año tras su regreso habían hecho dos cazas y los resultados no habían sido buenos. Ella no había podido operar bien, él tampoco, cada uno con sus razones a cuestas. Un desastre. Todavía tenía una cicatriz en la cadera que se lo recordaba. Tras eso ella había hecho un bolso con sus pocas cosas, cobrado su parte de la recompensa, charlado con Jet y salido como alma que lleva el diablo para no volver. Jamás, se había prometido, y pensaba cumplirlo.

Faye estaba bien entrenada y su cabeza podía estar divagando un poco pero tenía buenos presentimientos y reflejos. Cuando llegó a su edificio notó la puerta de entrada abierta, apenas, con el pestillo apoyado contra el marco. Miró de reojo la calle y distinguió un auto estacionado en la esquina. Entró. La escalera que subía al cuarto piso, donde estaba su departamento, estaba oscura y silenciosa.

Se sacó los zapatos y los dejó a los pies de la escalera que daba a la parte trasera, fuera de la vista. Le sacó el seguro a la Glock y le colocó el silenciador. Empezó a subir lento pero seguro. No había razón para esperar mucho pues si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tiempo era lo que le iba a faltar.

Y así fue, desde la escalera vio el pasillo vacío. De un lado y del otro, pero había una sombra tras una columna. Estiró la mano y encendió la luz. La sombra se sorprendió y movió, salió de su escondite y ella disparó una única y certera vez.

Se acercó rápidamente a su puerta, justo cuando esta se abría. Volvió a disparar. Cayó otro. Entró al piso, alguien salió de su dormitorito. Disparó de nuevo pero no acertó. El tipo le golpeó el brazo y el arma cayó al piso. Voló un puñetazo y aunque ella corrió la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo parte del golpe le dio y la arrojó al piso. El tipo trató de darle una patada pero ella rodó, la cabeza la sentía como un globo pero se esforzó por no flaquear. Movió las piernas, logró hacerlo caer y saltó encima esquivando un nuevo puñetazo. Apretó la cadera alrededor de las piernas del asesino, manoteó una lámpara y se la estrelló contra la cara. Desesperada, buscó su arma y la distinguió junto al sillón.

Se decidió. Saltó sobre el arma y tuvo apenas tiempo de darse vuelta y disparar, sin apuntar mucho. El tipo cayó al piso, herido. Ella se incorporó y lo remató sin pensarlo dos veces. Silencio. Ningún movimiento. Se levantó y revisó el baño. Nadie ahí, tampoco en el dormitorio. OK. Solo tres tipos. Revisó a los dos hombres y vio que no tenían identificación pero la pulsera en sus muñecas hablaba de un casino. Salió al corredor y con esfuerzo arrastró al otro sujeto al interior del departamento.

Metió el dinero y su ropa en el bolso de siempre. Sacó de un cajón un explosivo casero, simple, de bajo impacto pero muy eficiente. El departamento se prendería fuego sin mayores complicaciones al edificio y los bomberos podrían apagarlo pronto, sino lo hacía antes el propio sistema del piso aunque los cuerpos quedarían escondidos en los escombros por unas buenas horas, cubriendo su escape.

Estaba por salir pero regresó, cogió la planta que estaba en la ventana y entonces sí desapareció. Era oficial, sus vacaciones en Europa habían terminado. 3,2 , 1. Hubo una explosión que acabó con su vida en Europa.

Salió por la parte trasera del edificio, por la ventana de un piso desocupado en realidad, corrió por la calle y escabulléndose por callejones laterales, siguiendo de memoria la ruta de escape que había trazado a los pocos días de llegar, meses atrás, terminó en la zona de hangares donde había escondido la Redtail. Otra vez corría. Su vida entera una puta carrera. Se apretó contra una esquina, en la oscuridad, y oteó el lugar para ver si tenía visitas. Había logrado que no quedara registro del alquiler del hangar pero convenía ser prudente. No había nada sospechoso.

Una vez dentro de su nave encendió los controles y se recostó, tratando de bajar las revoluciones en las que estaba inmerso su cuerpo. Contó hasta 10. Hasta 20. De nuevo hasta 10. Se miró las manos, no le temblaban. Bien. Bajó la vista y le dio un vistazo a la planta entre sus piernas. Dios, ¿qué hacemos ahora?, pensó. Debía abandonar la colonia, pasar por las Puertas y huir a otro destino. Se mordió el labio, no iba a ser fácil. ¿Cómo pasar por las Puertas con gente que estaba buscándola? Empezó a ponerse nerviosa y una idea absurda y peligrosa empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza.

¡Mierda! ¿Era posible tanta mala suerte? Sí, absolutamente. Los ojos le ardían. ¿Acaso no estaba pensando hoy, más temprano, que la vida era una porquería? Bueno, no lo tengas muy presente porque la muy puta se apura y te da muestras de eso, pensó con furia. Golpeó el puño contra el tablero una vez, dos veces. Opciones, opciones…. No tenía muchas. Movió lentamente la nave hasta cielo abierto. Alzó la vista a las estrellas que apenas se veían por las luces de la colonia. Allí estaba la ruta de escape. Pasó las manos por el rostro y sintió que el pómulo izquierdo estaba un poco hinchado. Iría a la Bebop, por lo menos para escapar de Europa. Tenía que ser práctica, tenía que tener la mente despejada. Jet estaba allí de manera prodigiosa así que debía aprovechar la buena carta que le había tocado. No podía ser tonta, tan tonta, no podía darle la espalda a su sentido de supervivencia. ¡Y a la mierda con los muertos!

Aceleró y pronto se perdió entre las estrellas. Buscó una órbita segura, ubicó a la Bebop en el radar y abrió la comunicación por el canal privado.

.- Aquí Redtail, ¿me copias Bebop? Solicito permiso para atracar. – su voz sonó mucho más clara y dura de lo que se sentía interiormente. Espero diez segundos, quince, y estaba por repetir cuando la voz de Jet se hizo escuchar en la cabina.

.- Aquí Bebop. Tienes permiso. Ya conoces el camino. – tan propio de Jet, ni siquiera preguntó cómo había cambiado de parecer apenas tres horas después de verse en el restaurante. Tiempo después divisó la vieja nave, ingresó las coordenadas para el acercamiento y el atraco y después simplemente se quedó mirando lo que tiempo atrás había sido su hogar. Cómo se acercaba, cómo tantas veces lo había hecho antes, cómo se abría y la recibía. ¿La vuelta al hogar?, pensó, mientras se le apretaba el pecho y su nave se terminaba de acomodar junto a otra dos que le resultaban dolorosamente familiares.

Entonces lo vio.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando la gravedad artificial estuvo asegurada respiró hondo y abrió la cabina de la nave. Se acomodó la falda y empezó a bajar. Había puesto un pie casi en el piso cuando recordó la planta y volvió por ella, estirándose para cogerla del piso de la cabina. Después bajó y se colgó el bolso de la espalda. Recién entonces se dio vuelta.

Spike estaba apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta de entrada, un cigarrillo en la mano, pantalones de ejercicio, una sudadera manchada. La miró y como siempre tenía esa mirada que era la nada misma. ¿Le molestaba verla? ¿Le era indiferente? Imposible saberlo, pero ella ya estaba molesta. Verlo la fastidiaba. Volvió a acomodarse la falda, se había rasgado en la pelea y apretando la maceta contra sí, como un escudo, se alejó de su nave y se acercó a él. Imposible esquivarlo.

.- Spiegel.

.- Valentine.

Terminaron de cruzar esas palabras y Jet apareció por un lateral, desde el taller. La miró de arriba abajo y Faye supuso lo que estaba viendo. Tenía un golpe feo en la cara, la falda rasgada, las rodillas golpeadas y sucias y una maldita planta en las manos.

.- No preguntes. – se limitó a decir – Y no te ilusiones tampoco.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la nave. Detrás de ella Spike y Jet intercambiaron una mirada. Cuando entraron después la encontraron sentada en el sofá individual. El bolso estaba a un lado, la planta sobre la mesita. Más que sentada, a decir verdad estaba despatarrada. Y fumando un cigarrillo. Spike se acostó en el sofá y Jet desapareció unos minutos. Faye mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que Jet volvió con el botiquín y se sentó en la mesita.

.- A ver, acércate un poco, ese golpe tiene mal aspecto.- le dijo.

Faye se inclinó hacia él y dejó que le hiciera las curaciones. Jet palpó el pómulo con cuidado, chasqueó la lengua y puso alcohol en un pedazo de algodón.

.- Con una puntería mejory te rompe el hueso. – murmuró.

.- Tuvo puntería, yo alcancé a correrme un poco. Después él no tuvo tantos reflejos. – le guiñó un ojo y al hacerlo no pudo evitar un gesto de dolor.- ¡Mierda!

.- Tienes moretones en las piernas y un tajo… - le tocó la rodilla pelada y empezó a desinfectar – Nada grave.

.- Bueno, adiós minifaldas por unos días… - Faye volvió a recostarse contra el sofá – ¿me convidas algún analgésico?

Jet asintió y desapareció en la cocina, supuso ella en busca de un vaso de agua para tragar el comprimido que no era nada pequeño y le había dejado en la mano.

.- ¿Tu nueva mascota? – le preguntó Spike, refiriéndose a la planta algo maltrecha por la carrera. Miró la planta y después a ella. Faye hizo una mueca sin sostenerle la mirada oscura.

.- Solo necesita agua para vivir, es una maravilla. – respondió con sorna.

.- No te veo cuidando una planta…

Ella se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos ante el dolor del pómulo.

.- Soy una maldita caja de sorpresas…

Diez minutos después tenía una venda en la cara y el analgésico hacía su efecto. Estaba en su habitación, su antigua habitación. Jet le había llevado un juego de sábanas, una toalla y su salida de baño que había quedado en la nave porque no le entraba en el bolso al momento de irse. Un vaso de whisky con hielo, un lujo, descansaba en la mesa de luz.

Lanzó un suspiro y bebió un trago que le quemó la garganta. Si repasaba la primera hora en la nave no había estado tan mal. Su furia estaba controlada. Si a la distancia el sentimiento era más de tristeza, bastaba poner un pie en la Bebop para que ese sentimiento trocara en furia. En enojo. Spike la enojaba, era así de simple. La esperanza que había sentido cuando ese maldito regresó de la muerte se había esfumado cuatro o cinco meses más tarde de la muerte de Vicious y de Julia.

Y no era que Spike fuera otro tipo, más triste, más bajoneado. Estaba igual, como si eso no hubiera ocurrido. Y nadie puede pasar por ese drama sin sufrir, sin gritar, sin estallar. O por lo menos eso pensaba ella entonces y seguía pensándolo. ¿Estaba de duelo? ¿Qué tipo de duelo era ese? ¿Beber, fumar, comer, dormir y dormir y sí, cuando trabajaban juntos, gritarle? La tristeza era un sentimiento común, ella misma había estado la mar de triste en su infierno personal. Una situación así no puede dejarte igual, no debería al menos. Y él _debía_ permitirse estar triste, Julia era el amor de su vida, la maldita mujer de sus sueños, su norte, su mundo…

Y al final algo emergió, pero nada bueno. Cuando empezaron a trabajar apareció un encono hacia ella que parecía empeorar cada vez que Faye tenía un gesto de amabilidad, un segundo o palabra de consideración. Su reacción era odiosa. No importaba si era indiferente o si le gritaba maldiciones así que al poco el sentimiento empezó a ser mutuo. La viudez y tres carajos. Nunca se habían llevado bien pero ese nuevo ritmo en la relación no era justo y ella no tenía por qué soportarlo.

Acabó el whisky. Un baño, pensó. El baño para ella era reparador y después de pelear y correr por su vida estaba sucia y necesitaba irse a dormir limpia. Cogió una muda de ropa interior y la toalla y enfiló al baño. Por suerte estaba vacío. Entrar allí fue un poco abrumador. Mierda, no dejaba de ser un baño, simple al máximo y nada lindo, pero en ese baño había recordado tantas cosas…

Dejó el agua correr y con cuidado y lentitud se sacó la ropa. Debería coser la falda si quería volver a usarla. No, debía volver a coserla porque casi no tenía ropa… Le ardieron las rodillas un poco pero se quedó media hora, exprimiendo el agua caliente hasta que empezó a salir fría e incluso un poco más. El espejó le devolvió la imagen de una chica un poco maltrecha pero entera.

.- Para variar, nos dejas sin agua caliente…

Apenas salió al pasillo lo vio. Spike estaba con su propia toalla, esperando su turno con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en la pared contraria del corredor.

.- Estoy un poco hecha mierda así que no voy a excusarme contigo…

.- Nunca te hicieron falta las excusas para romper los huevos.

.- A ti tampoco.

¿De qué estaban hablando? Se ajustó la salida de baño y se pasó la mano por el pelo húmedo. No pensaba discutir.

.- Como sea, que la disfrutes.

Pasó a su lado sin mirarlo. Estaba tan cansada, cansada físicamente. Agotada. Solo quería dormir y dormir y dormir. Se zambulló en su cama, apagó la luz y se desvaneció. Y ese fue el primer día de su segunda vuelta en la Bebop.

Jet fumaba un cigarro en la sala de control. Había viajado a la colonia a buscar el repuesto que necesitaba y ojeado las noticias. Un incendio en un piso, sospechoso, seguro relacionado con Faye, pero no mucho más. Cuando regresó la chica seguía durmiendo. Spike hacía lo suyo en el sofá, así que él buscó la tranquilidad de la sala de control. Con esos dos juntos de nuevo el silencio era algo que tendría que atesorar.

Había escuchado la comunicación de Faye y se había sorprendido de haber encontrado a Spike mirando la radio, sin saber bien que hacer. Nunca había estado presente en las comunicaciones previas, aunque suponía Jet que sabía de ellas… Sin embargo, no le había preguntado absolutamente nada. Nada. Silencioso, se había limitado a encender un cigarrillo. Cuando la Redtail se acomodaba en la cubierta interior se había asomado y visto de pie a Spike observando esa nave aterrizar, a Faye saltar ajustándose la falda y desaparecer luego en busca de la planta.

Una planta. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que esa chica iba a parecer con una planta, abrazada a ella como si fuera un oso de peluche? Había sido una imagen rara, casi tierna, verla allí, golpeada, sucia, con la falda rota y abrazada a una simple planta de cuatro hojas grandes y verdes. Como una niña a la que devuelven al orfanato.

Después Spike se había limitado a ser testigo de las curaciones, nada más. El muchacho se había quedado callado. Qué tipo. La nave había pasado de ser un cascabel con dos chicas y un perro a ser un mausoleo. Tiempo antes el silencio no le molestaba pero ahora podía aceptar sin problemas que añoraba algo de ruido. Solo era la tele, la tijera de poda y su música de vez en cuando.

Sabía que Spike a veces se quedaba levantado toda la noche o desaparecía en tierra firme dos o tres días para después regresar como si nada. Nunca más de tres noches, eso sí. No había ningún acuerdo pero esa parecía ser una regla. Otra regla era no hablar de lo que había sucedido. Solo dos veces habían tenido una charla al respecto, la primera vez cuando regresó tras matar a Vicious, herido, y la segunda tras la partida de Faye cuando Jet le echó en cara que ella se había ido por su culpa. Entonces se había mostrado sardónico, algo duro. Le había dicho que Faye no era tan importante, que para él era ruidosa y molesta y que se dejara de joder porque seguro era todo show y pronto estaría de vuelta.

Pero Faye no había vuelto y nunca más se había hablado del tema. Cuando se comunicaba con ella no se lo decía. Era un tema que no compartían más. Ahora bien, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido Jet no veía que el pasado hubiera quedado enterrado. Se supone que las heridas se cierran, se curan, uno se levanta y sigue andando. Y Spike andaba, sí, pero perdido. Peor que antes. Antes esperaba, buscaba, añoraba. Ahora comía, bebía, fumaba, cazaba y vaya a saber qué más pasaba por su cabeza.

Por eso había decidido salir a buscar a Faye. En sus tiempos de policía les obligaban a tomar cursos de algo llamado psicología. Se decía que había sido una ciencia muy popular en el siglo XX pero si bien se había transformado en otra cosa, creía que ahora le decían neuropsicología o algo así, los fundamentos eran parecidos. Él había asistido a las clases con escepticismo pero habían resultado ser interesantes. Y sí, a veces pensaba que a Spike le estaba haciendo falta ese tipo de ayuda. Obviamente no iba a decir ni A y tampoco era algo que anduviera pensando todo el tiempo pero evidentemente si dependía de él solo o iba a tardar mucho o nunca iba a resolverse. Por lo menos cuando Faye andaba alrededor Spike parecía estar vivo. Gritaba, se enfurecía con ella y en cada misión corría adrenalina, sangre y furia. Vivía. Ahora ni eso, así que cuando le llegó el dato de ese botín tan jugoso se levantó un día pensando que no era tan mala idea traer a la chica de regreso. Traer a todos de regreso, para no levantar sospechas. La pregunta era si Faye podría insuflarle vida a ese chico. ¿Era justo pedírselo? No, para nada. La chica había sufrido bastante ya.

Jet no era tonto, algún sentimiento debía tener por Spike y por eso había querido detenerlo aquella vez y por eso lo había curado y recibido y al fin de cuentas, seguro también por eso se había marchado. Spike la había prácticamente echado. En fin, habría que ver y esperar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"She is both, hellfire and holy water.

And the flavor you taste depends on how you treat her"

Escuchar su voz lo había sorprendido, helado. Fumaba tranquilo mirando Europa a través de las ventanas de la sala de control cuando la voz de Faye había sonado con fuerza y dureza a través del altavoz. Como si el viento hubiera abierto una ventana de golpe. Apenas estaba procesando todo cuando Jet había aparecido y dado el OK para su abordaje.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Un año, algo así. Al final sí se había marchado. A veces, cuanto menos se anuncia algo más se cumple… Nadie la había ido a buscar, pero seguro tampoco era lo que esperaba al irse. ¿Y quién podía culparla? Le estaba haciendo la vida puta todos los días… y no podía evitarlo. No quería.

Esas largas piernas blancas tanteando el suelo mientras bajaba de la nave. La falda rota y apretada. Y la planta. ¿Qué carajo hacía con una planta, por Dios? Abrazaba esa cosa verde como si fuera una muñeca y ella tuviera 10 años. Faye creía que podía disimular sus sentimientos y a veces, debía reconocerlo, lo hacía más o menos bien, pero él podía darse cuenta de todo con solo observar sus gestos. Por eso era tan bueno jodiendola.

La mano apretada contra la maceta, la barbilla en alto, los pasos firmes, la voz dura a pesar de los golpes. No, no era una niña, algo había cambiado en ella durante ese tiempo… pero tampoco era lo que quería ser. No aún.

Los golpes. No dejaba de meterse en problemas. Mientras Jet la curaba no pudo evitar recordar que en general la situación era inversa. Cuando trabajan juntos el que salía mal herido era él, no ella. Pero actuando sola eso es lo que terminaba pasando. Uno recibía cualquier golpe que hubiera, no había escudo, nadie cubría.

La planta seguía en la mesita de la sala de estar de la nave, como un testigo de que Faye estaba allí. Su dueña dormía bajo los efectos del analgésico y el whisky pero la planta estaba allí. La había olvidado y Jet no la había movido tampoco aunque su lugar podría ser ya la sala de los bonsáis. Era una planta común, de cuatro hojas verdes, delgada, endeble. ¿Qué hacía Faye con una maldita planta?, volvió a pensar. Gruñó. ¿Por qué había vuelto si era más fácil cuando no estaba? Más simple, su cabeza hacía menos ruido, podía engolosinarse con su enojo. Ahora volvería a escena esa voz aguda y fastidiosa, picándole el seso, metiéndose debajo de su piel…

Escuchó una puerta abrirse en la distancia. Jet no podía ser porque estaba trabajando con los repuestos así que debía ser el mismo ángel del infierno, _su_ ángel del infierno de regreso para joderle la vida.


	5. Chapter 5

_Perdón por el capítulo 4, cuando me di cuenta de como estaba traté de solucionarlo, borrarlo, cargarlo de nuevo y todo, pero no se qué pasa no aparecen mis cambios. Espero que con el tiempo se arregle, seguiré intentándolo. Es espantoso leerlo así!_

Capitulo 5

Sentía que había dormido largo y tendido. En otra época solía tener un reloj pero nada de eso había quedado en su habitación. Suspiró y se desperezó, sintiendo los músculos algo duros y doloridos, producto de la tensa carrera por escapar. Estaba fuera de forma. Hizo una mueca, que expresión de vieja, por favor.

Se incorporó y encendió la luz del velador. Se había dormido en sudadera y bragas así que pudo ver los moretones en las piernas. Se palpó el pómulo. Auch. Feo, feo. Los hielos del whisky se habían transformado en agua y la bebió de un trago, limpiándose un poco la boca. Tenía hambre y ganas de un café doble bien cargado. ¿Jet habría preparado algo parecido? Rebuscó en el bolso y se puso unos leggings deportivos de color negro, cambió la sudadera rota por una musculosa gris, amplia, se hizo una coleta de la que se escaparon muchos mechones de cabello y decidió ir a la cocina.

Con suerte habría café o estarían todos durmiendo… El corredor tenía el tono de luz de día. El piso de metal estaba frío así que volvió por unas medias y de pasó cogió el vaso para devolverlo a la cocina. Tenía que hablar con Jet, decirle que no pensaba hacer nada con ellos y que solo quería salir de Europa en la Bebop para escaparse. Tenía que dejárselo bien claro y hacerlo rápido.

Miró la taza. Era azul y era la única maldita taza dentro de la alacena. Revisó, metiendo la mano, pero nada. Una sola taza. _Esa_ taza. Sabía de quien era. ¿Por qué mierda no había más tazas? Miró los vasos pero eran pequeños y ella quería un café doble. ¿Qué había pasado con su puta taza blanca? La taza azul la miraba, desafiante. Frunció el ceño, miró sobre su hombro. Estiró el brazo, lo volvió a bajar, lo estiró de nuevo y cogió la taza por fin. A la mierda, pensó, es solo un puto café.

O Jet había mejorado sus habilidades de barista o ella estaba sedienta y le importaba poco la calidad del brebaje porque bebió la mitad de la taza en cuatro tragos y sintió que era el mejor café de su vida. ¿Habría alguna galleta, algún pastelito?

.- Esa es mi taza.

Dio un respingo.

.- ¡Mierda! Casi me matas del susto…

Spike estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y le señaló la taza con la cabeza. Tenía la ropa de entrenamiento y una toalla sobre los hombros.

.- Es la única taza que hay. ¿Por qué es la única taza que hay? – ¿estaba repitiendo todo como una boba? _Concéntrate, que él no te distraiga_ , pensó. Difícil.

Spike se encogió de hombros.

.- Y quiero beber café así que por favor… - terminó, haciendo un gesto que decía a las claras _deja mi taza ya mismo._

Ella se dio vuelta y tomó un vaso de vidrio grueso de la alacena. Lo apoyó ruidosamente en la mesa entre ellos.

.- No sabía que la puta taza tenía dueño. Ya me serví así que puedes usar esto. – le dijo.

Él se tocó el puente de la nariz, buscando paciencia, aunque el gesto tan obvio solo la fastidió más. Ahora recordaba esa postura de superado que solía tener a veces, como si ella fuera una niña maleducada.

.- ¿En serio quieres discutir por una taza? – le dijo, por fin, levantando la vista.

.- Tu eres el que está clavando una bandera con tu nombre en la puta taza, no yo. Si no quieres discutir te sirvo café en el vaso y listo. – bebió un par de tragos calientes de _su_ taza.

Cogió la cafetera y le hizo un gesto preguntándole si le servía o no café en el vaso. Ante su silencio le sirvió igual y acercó la azucarera.

.- ¿Una sola, no? – Revolvió con fuerza – Como siempre, un chico amargo, amargo…

Le acercó el vaso, se dio vuelta y guardó la cafetera y la azucarera en su lugar. Tomó la taza y el vaso de café que le había servido y estaba por dárselo cuando arrancó el desastre: su pie se tropezó con algo, trastabilló, sus dos manos ocupadas. Y el final fue inevitable aunque su intención era hacer una salida de reina. De alguna manera cayó sobre Spike, él quiso detenerla tomándola de los brazos, eso hizo que la taza y el vaso se movieran peligrosamente volcando el café caliente sobre ellos, quemándolos. Gritaron, ella finalmente soltó los vasos y se estrellaron contra el piso. Todo un caos en apenas dos segundos.

Spike sintió el café caliente pasando por la ropa, quemando, y rápidamente se sacó la sudadera lanzando un par de maldiciones. Faye sintió un dolor en el pecho e hizo lo mismo con la musculosa mientras sentía el café caliente pegado al sostén. ¡Mierda que quemaba! Los dos quedaron en un charco de café y vasos rotos con su ropa manchada en una mano y el pecho marrón y colorado, allí donde el café los había quemado.

.- ¡Imbécil! – le gritó él - ¡Por qué no miras por dónde caminas?

.- ¡Tarado! ¡Cómo si lo hubiera hecho a propósito! ¡Yo también me quemé!

Y así los encontró Jet, atraído por el estruendo y los gritos. Ambos sin ropa y con el pecho colorado, Faye colorada de vergüenza porque estaba en sostén, mirándose con odio. Suspiró. Ya habían empezado.

Una hora después almorzaban los tres juntos alrededor de la mesita de la sala de estar. Un bowl de caldo y fideos cada uno con algo parecido a verduras flotando. Escaso pero sabroso, al parecer Jet había mejorado sus habilidades culinarias.

Spike estaba sin sudadera y con una venda cubriendo parte del pecho. Faye tenía una musculosa corta y se veía también algo de venda en el medio de sus pechos. Venda amarillenta, por el ungüento anti quemaduras que Jet había sacado de la galera. Ambos comían en silencio, enfurruñados.

.- ¿Se puede saber por qué seguimos orbitando Europa? - le preguntó Faye a Jet de repente, obviando el gesto de fastidio de Spike.

.- Me atrasé con las reparaciones, no quiero dejar Europa sin probar el repuesto así que cuando considere que funciona como debe funcionar partiremos.

.- Te voy a dar algo de dinero para que pagues el viaje por las Puertas.- Faye engulló lo último que le quedaba en el bowl.

.- ¡Eso sí que es sorprendente!- exclamó Spike con la boca llena, algún fideo escapándose. Se volteó hacia Jet - Acepta ahora mismo, ahora mismo, Jet, no creo que esto se repita.

Jet se rió y ella los miró furibunda a ambos. Dejó el cuenco sobre la mesa, se acomodó la ropa y se fue de la sala un poco ofendida aunque con la excusa perfecta para desaparecer un rato en su habitación. Escuchó las risas mientras se alejaba.

Allí puso música, encendió un cigarrillo y se dedicó a revolver el cuarto en busca del tape beta y el reproductor pero no los encontró. Ella no se lo había llevado, asqueada como estaba del pasado. Claro que después lo había lamentado, quería ver mil veces ese vídeo, quería _verse_ mil veces para recordarse, para construirse como cualquier ser humano se reconstruye a partir de los recuerdos...

Buscando metió la mano en el hueco que oficiaba de ropero y sus dedos se toparon con una pequeña botellita de vidrio, de esas típicas muestras de perfume que se entregan a potenciales clientes en las tiendas. Sabía qué era, sabía cómo olía, sabía bien por qué había quedado allí enterrada en el fondo de esa habitación...

Y entonces, con el cigarrillo en la comisura de la boca, recordó.


	6. Chapter 6

_El pasado es un lugar para aprender, no un lugar para vivir._

Ese día Jet y Ed estaban fuera de la nave y la Bebop descansaba en el puerto de una insignificante colonia llamada Kaliko. Habían ido a parar allí por una avería improvista, Jet ardía de furia y se había perdido en la ciudad en busca de repuestos lo más baratos posibles porque encima estaban pelados. Ed lo guiaba después de hacer una búsqueda rápida en la web de la colonia.

Ella había salido con la pareja por la mañana, en busca de algún bar para pasar el rato, y había terminado en el único centro comercial de Kaliko. Un sitio pretencioso pero como ella no tenía dinero apenas pudo dar unas vueltas. Fueron suficientes como para sentirse mal y pobre y querer regresar a la nave a meterse en el hueco de su habitación. Lo único que había conseguido era esa muestra de perfume caro.

De regreso a la nave se había duchado, las duchas siempre le aplacaban el pensamiento rumiante que la volvía más loca de lo que estaba, y se había puesto ese perfume en todo el cuello y el escote. Se había bajado la botella entera, un poco furiosa por nunca tener el dinero para comprarse cosas bonitas. Y después, nada, se había tirado en el sofá a ver televisión.

En algún momento había aparecido Spike en escena, habían discutido un poco, habían bebido juntos otro y en otro momento el perfume se había convertido en objeto de debate. Era intenso así que se olía en el ambiente y mucho más si ambos estaban en el mismo sofá. Una cosa llevó a la otra...

.- Tiene olor a sandía... -recordaba que él le había dicho casi con la nariz pegada al hueco donde se encuentran el cuello y la clavícula. Hacía un rato que debatían sobre la fragancia y no se ponían de acuerdo. Los argumentos eran un poco raros pues el alcohol con el estómago vacío no era buena combinación.

.- ¿Cómo va a tener olor a sandía? Es un perfume caro... - había dicho ella, con fastidio porque él quería hacerlo ver como un perfume barato y cutre. Él había hundido la nariz todavía más y hecho un recorrido hasta su oreja.

.- Sandía, definitivamente. -olía con más intensidad, haciendo mucho ruido al aspirar- ¿Los perfumes tienen gusto? - había preguntado después y antes de que ella pudiera contestar le había clavado los dientes, dándole un mordisquito. Después había pasado la lengua. Y ella se había quedado congelada de la sorpresa, aunque a decir verdad no congelada porque el alcohol siempre la ponía un poco caliente…

Entonces los recuerdos se volvían un poco confusos... ¿Primero ella se había volteado a mirarlo en silencio o él la había vuelto a morder? ¿O él había aprovechado su movimiento para besarla en los labios? ¿O había sido ella? ¿Ella le había dicho después que si ella tenía gusto a sandía él tenía gusto a cigarrillos y cerveza? ¿Habían reído? ¿Las sonrisas no habían llegado a los ojos de ninguno? ¿Fue entonces que se pegaron como dos imanes y se revolcaron en el sofá un rato, a puro beso? ¿Quién había gemido más, él o ella? ¿No había sido él el que empezó a correr la ropa, buscando más piel? Si Ein no hubiera aparecido ladrando como un loco porque un bicho se había colado del puerto al interior de la nave quien sabe cómo hubieran terminado esos besos...

Ya. Por eso había dejado la botellita enterrada en el ropero. Y el recuerdo en el fondo de su mente. Después había quedado casi como un sueño, una ilusión que quedó tapada bajo los acontecimientos que se sucedieron, se desbarrancaron, tras la aparición de Julia.

Ellos no habían hablado jamás de lo que había pasado y realmente parecía que nunca hubiera existido. Tal vez esa fuera otra de las razones por las que terminó yéndose al final. No es lindo tener que olvidar cosas agradables…


	7. Chapter 7

capítulo 7

Mientras Jet estaba dentro de la maquinaria de la nave, fuera de la vista, Spike permanecía de pie alcanzando las herramientas. Su mente estaba en parte en otro lado. El incidente del café le había permitido echarle un vistazo al cuerpo de Faye y más allá de las tetas fabulosas que seguía teniendo la cicatriz de la cadera era lo que había llamado su atención.

Se la había hecho en la última misión que compartieran. Lo recordaba bien. El tipo era un fanático de los cuchillos y ella había quedado a su merced un buen rato antes de que Jet la ubicara y Spike pudiera ir a ayudarla. Le había clavado su navaja y trazado una especie de siete y vaya a saber qué más planeaba hacer. Él había corrido desesperado, esperando no llegar tarde y cuando había visto la sangre y escuchado sus gritos…o

El corte era profundo, por suerte sin daño interno, y Jet la había cosido y dado antibióticos porque esa navaja había visto mejores días. Incluso no estaba la mar de afilada así que el corte debió ser muy doloroso mientras se hacía. ¿Tanto para llorar como Faye había llorado aquella vez? Faye era la drama queen por excelencia, pero era una chica dura y ahora estaba allí, quejándose a pura lágrima de que le quedaría una cicatriz horrible y que ella tenía una piel hermosa... Pero después, cuando desapareció y no regresó y los dos hombres se quedaron solos muchos meses, tuvo oportunidad de repensar el momento y sospechar que ella lloraba por otra cosa.

Y sí, finalmente le había le había quedado una cicatriz, un siete blanco rodeado de puntos, cual estrellas, asomándose apenas por sobre las bragas. Ayyy, una chica así no debería tener el cuerpo marcado. Suspiró y encendió otro cigarrillo.

.- ¿Me pasas el medidor Tanger? - la voz y una mano sucia de Jet salió del bloque de tanques, cables y circuitos que tenía delante. Spike lo buscó y se lo entregó.

.- ¿Cuándo crees que podremos salir de aquí? ¿Mañana? - le preguntó.

.- Tal vez, sí. ¿Cuál es el apuro?

.- Quiero ir a un bar y emborracharme y satisfacer mis necesidades masculinas por ahí.

Se escuchó la risotada de Jet, rebotando en toda la maquinaria.

.- Espero que no estén perdiendo el tiempo contándose chistes de hombres. ¡Les recuerdo que a mí me están persiguiendo los casino boys! - los sorprendió Faye desde el vano de la puerta de la sala de máquinas.

Se había cambiado y llevaba unos shorts y un top y tenía las manos en la cintura. El golpe en el pómulo estaba poniéndose verde y amarillo pero estaba menos hinchado.

.- En eso estamos, milady - respondió con sorna Spike. Ella obvió su comentario y se acercó buscando a Jet entre la maquinaria. Pero el tipo estaba bien metido allí dentro, fuera de la vista.

.- Dime Jet, ¿sabes dónde quedó mi tape beta y el reproductor? No los encuentro en mi habitación. - gritó.

.- ¿Ese por el que nunca pagaste? - dijo Spike, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

.- Jaja, creo que ya pagué por todo, ¿no te parece?

.- Está en el cuartito del corredor, donde están los trastos. - le respondió Jet.- Lo guardé lejos de la humedad porque Ed me dijo que la humedad es tremenda para esas cosas analógicas...

.- OK, gracias. - volteó para irse, pero se detuvo - Spike, ¿me convidas un cigarrillo?

Tendió la mano sin esperar su respuesta y tras un par de segundos de duda él le tendió el atado. Ella sacó dos cigarrillos, le guiñó un ojo y se lo devolvió. Después salió del cuarto de máquinas llevándose el short y el top y sus largas piernas blancas a otro lado.

Spike suspiró.

.- Jet, mañana mismo, ¿sí?

Al final estuvieron trabajando tres horas más hasta que Jet estuvo conforme con el resultado. El repuesto quedaría funcionando 24 horas más como prueba y si no pasaba nada y las mediciones de la computadora de abordo no arrojaban problemas estarían listos para irse de Europa.

Faye estaba sentada en la sala de los bonsáis mirando su planta. Jet la había llevado allí. ¿Podía estar mejor que cuando la tenía ella en su piso? La miraba con atención. La luz artificial le hacía bien.

.- Ni se te ocurra acostumbrarte a estar aquí... - le dijo.

.- ¿Entonces sigues pensando lo mismo?

Jet estaba en la puerta con sus tijeras y una jarra. Se había puesto un delantal, además, y su aspecto era gracioso.

.- ¿Después de estar con las máquinas te quedan ganas de estar con las plantas?

.- Me relajan Faye . - empezó a tocar sus bonsáis y se detuvo frente a su planta - Creo que es una Filias Nectae...

.- No lo sé, estaba en el piso cuando lo alquilé y tras una semana de no regarla seguía viva. Pensé que éramos dos sobrevivientes así que al final empecé a cuidarla. - le sonrió - y le salió la cuarta hoja. ¡Mi orgullo!

.- Las Filia Nectae están modificadas genéticamente. Son resistentes y hacen el proceso de fotosíntesis tanto con luz natural como con artificial. Así de simples son pero muy fuertes... - le vaporizó un poco de agua y sin mirarla directamente continuó - Pero volviendo a mi pregunta, ¿sigues pensando en irte?

Faye chasqueó la lengua y asintió. Se llevó las manos al pelo y se acomodó la vincha.

.- Pero no es tan terrible, ¿no? - Jet continuó con sus bonsáis - Tal vez cambies de opinión y sino... aunque sea quédate lo suficiente para ver a Ed, la chica se pondrá loca de contenta.

.- Por supuesto.

.- Entonces, ¿la estabas pasando tan bien en Europa? ¿Con novio y todo, dijiste?

Faye sonrió.

.- Sí, con novio y todo, podría decir... Pobre Scott, desaparecí de golpe. Qué feo que la va a pasar.

.- ¿Un tipo normal?

.- ¡Jet! Claro que sí, no atraigo solo locos armados o delincuentes - los dos rieron y las carcajadas rebotaron en el cuarto - Scott distribuye cerveza así que lo veía seguido en el bar. Un buen tipo, un rubio espectacular, tan alto... - suspiró - fuerte, suave al mismo tiempo…

Cayó ante la mirada sonrojada de Jet. Le dio risa.

.- En fin, lo pasado, pisado. ¿Mañana, entonces? ¿Mañana nos vamos de Europa?

.- Spike y tú están desesperados por arrancar, no me vuelvan loco. - se quejó Jet.

Faye hizo una mueca de disgusto y al cabo de un rato dejó la sala de los bonsáis. No era la primera vez que pensaba en Scott y lamentaba haberlo dejado así porque el chico la había hecho sentir muy bien, sorprendentemente muy bien... Pero bueno, nada dura eternamente.

Caminó por el corredor y se quedó en lo alto de la escalerita que bajaba a la sala de estar. Dudó un segundo pues el insoportable de Spike estaba, as usual, acostado en el sofá. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero un cigarrillo encendido revelaba que estaba despierto. Dios... qué pesado. Estaba aburrida y en su habitación no tenía tele así que hizo de tripas corazón y fue a sentarse en el sofá individual. Dio vuelta la pantalla y la encendió, empezando el zapping por los más de 300 canales del sistema. Una mierda tras otra.

Al final dejó un documental con imágenes de la Tierra en todo su esplendor. Tiempo atrás eso la ponía triste pero había decidido que enfrentar la tristeza era la mejor forma de dejarla atrás así que en Europa había visto varios docus y entrado a librerías para recomponer postales de su viejo mundo.

Entonces, allí en pantalla, de la nada apareció Singapur. Ahogó un gemido. El malecón de su isla natal era emblemático y Singapur había sido un sitio fabuloso... Su espalda dejó el respaldo del sofá, sus ojos atraídos hacia esas imágenes de otra gente, otra vida, otro mundo... El suyo.

"país soberano insular compuesto por 63 islas en la península de Malasia. Era el país más pequeño de una zona conocida como el Sudeste Asiático. Fue una de las grandes ciudades globales, centro financiero y activo puerto. Su población era mayoritariamente de origen malayo, chino e indio y a comienzos del siglo XXI era un atractivo destino turístico..."

Spike abrió un ojo y dio una pitada a su cigarrillo. Había escuchado los pasos de Faye, los reconocía, había presentido su duda en lo alto de la escalera y su decisión al bajar los escalones. Le había sorprendido oír la tele pero después, cuando la voz del locutor empezó a escucharse, le agradó porque ese tipo de programas siempre lo adormecían. Después su fino oído había escuchado un gemido y entonces empezó a escuchar lo que el locutor decía.

¿No le había dicho Jet que Faye provenía de un sitio llamado Singapur? ¿Sería el mismo? La verdad es que ellos dos nunca habían hablado de sus recuerdos. Después de que ella le gritara que los había recobrado él nunca se había mostrado interesado en ellos. En realidad a la vuelta no se había interesado en nada...

No veía la pantalla así que solo veía su luminiscencia sobre el rostro de Faye. La chica no le estaba prestando la menor atención a él, inclinada como estaba sobre la tele, con una mano sobre su boca y los ojos bien abiertos. Era todo ojos y oídos, eso seguro. Había un brillo en esos estanques verdes. Lo que fuera que mostraban las imágenes la estaba emocionando.

Él le dio una pitada al cigarrillo y la dejó de mirar. Emociones, malas compañías.

.- ¿Puedes bajar un poco el sonido? Quiero dormir. - dijo.

.- Cállate y déjame oír. - le respondió Faye al cabo de algunos segundos. - Siempre tan caballero... y no digas que no hay damas presentes, chiste viejo.

La chica se limpió una incipiente lágrima con el dorso de la mano y siguió mirando la tele un rato. Después se recostó contra el respaldo. El locutor seguía hablando pero al cabo de un rato parecía que el contenido de las imágenes era otro menos relacionado con ella.

Él gruñó. Y así pasó el rato, Faye viendo tele, él durmiendo o intentando dormir o lo que fuera que hacía siempre en ese sofá amarillo. Una escena que la nave conocía bien.

Cuando la Bebop entraba en modo noche bajaban las luces y quedaban solo unas de emergencia que brillaban tenuemente en los zócalos de los corredores o vanos de las puertas. Después había que ir encendiendo las luces de manera manual si uno quería más.

Tras cenar cada uno se había marchado a sus asuntos pero como siempre las noches eran largas y activas para la tripulación. Algunos dormían poco, otros no dormían nada, algunos se levantaban y volvían a la cama una o dos veces por noche.

A Faye la despertó un sueño de su pasado, el rostro de su madre. Se abrazó a la almohada y esperó que se le calmara el corazón. Cuando soñaba con su madre la tristeza la embargaba. Fuera de los sueños casi no la recordaba, era horrible. Tal vez si un día tenía dinero suficiente podría ir a uno de esos institutos en los que extraían la memoria y la convertían en vídeos...

Suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ya estaba despierta. Se puso una sudadera que le quedaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y un par de medias. No quería hacer ruido y despertar indeseables. Jet guardaba la botella de whisky detrás del refrigerador y la idea de servirse un vaso con hielo y fumar un cigarrillo o dos en la sala de control contemplando el espacio era muy atractiva.

Sin moros en la costa logró su cometido y las vistas tras las ventanillas de la sala fueron la recompensa. Todavía orbitaban Europa y la imagen de la colonia y su puerto espacial era maravillosa. Europa había sido tan positiva en su vida... qué pena tener que marcharse, qué pena tener que marcharse siempre de todos lados, dejar a todas las personas, nunca poder quedarse disfrutando de un sitio, de una relación. Tras la partida de la Bebop había pensado que por fin podía empezar a vivir una vida más tranquila pero si en verdad quería eso tendría que resolver la espada de Damocles que pendía sobre ella.

Al final, todo era cuestión de dinero. Tal vez fuera hora de empezar a concentrarse en eso más que en escapar. En pagar lo impagable. Mierda, suspiró, dando un trago rápido que le quemó la garganta. La hizo toser y apoyarse contra el cristal grueso de la ventana. Entonces lo vio en el reflejo.

.- No tengo la botella, por si la estás buscando - le dijo.

Spike hizo una mueca y levantó su mano con un vaso cargado de whisky. Jet nunca había sabido esconder el alcohol, los borrachos de su nave la daban vuelta hasta encontrarlo. Se acercó a las ventanas por las que se colaban las luces de posición de la Bebop y la luz lejana del puerto espacial de Europa.

.- El espacio es un lugar hermoso. - dijo ella al cabo de unos minutos de silencio - ¿quién hubiera dicho que yo estaba destinada a contemplar estos paisajes? Nací en un mundo y renací en otro...

Le dio una pitada al cigarrillo que moría entre sus dedos. La vista fija en las estrellas.

.- A veces observo a la gente y no puedo evitar pensar que mientras todos ustedes nacían, crecían, no sé, iban a la escuela, conseguían un trabajo... yo estaba durmiendo. El mundo avanzaba, la gente nacía y moría y yo seguía durmiendo. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más podría haber dormido... ¿lo imaginas? Estoy aquí de casualidad, me podrían haber despertado en un siglo más...

.- Todos estamos aquí de casualidad.

.- Puede ser... - sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Lo miró de reojo. - ¿Te acuerdas de Whitney? Mi primera pesadilla, la segunda fuiste tú, jaja... Bueno, me dijo algo muy cierto, "uno es lo que hace con lo que hicieron de uno". ¿Entiendes, no?

Aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y encendió otro. Quedaron en silencio un rato más.

.- No tienes que preocuparte porque no me voy a quedar. - dijo de golpe Faye, sin dejar de contemplar el espacio. - Una vez que salgamos de Europa y pueda ver a Ed, me iré. Este encuentro ha sido... no sé, una vuelta del destino, otra casualidad.

.- ¿Jet no te comentó lo del criminal escondido en la Tierra?

Ambos estaban frente al ventanal redondo de la sala de control. Uno en cada extremo. La habitación estaba a oscuras, salvo por las débiles luces de los controles y las del exterior. Ella lo miró y las luces de posición de la nave se reflejaron en sus ojos verdes.

.- Sí, pero no me interesa. -le contestó.

.- Es mucho dinero.

.- Sí, pero no quiero.

.- Boba.

Ella dio un respingo.

.- ¡Hey! ¿Quién te crees que eres? Puedo decidir qué quiero y qué no quiero hacer.

.- Entonces eres afortunada, no siempre se puede decidir en la vida- dijo él con acritud.

.- Ah, cierto, habla la voz de la experiencia.

Spike hizo una mueca, una sonrisa algo torcida que no tenía ni una pizca de gracia.

.- Ay, Faye, es infantil pensar que uno siempre puede decidir.

.- A veces se puede.

.- Y a veces, no. A veces no tienes otra opción que hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

.- Así es fácil evitar tener que tomar decisiones, ¿no? - le respondió, dura, ácida, acusadora. Dolida, muy a su pesar.

Spike se inclinó hacia ella y suspiró. Pareció que iba a decir algo, se detuvo y después movió la cabeza, como cansado. Estaba ocurriendo lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir si ella volvía. Esa mujer era insufrible, le gustaba revolver las cosas enterradas y él era tan estúpido como para saltar cuando era mejor no prestarle atención y callarse la boca.

.- ¿De qué estamos hablando, Faye? ¿Me sigues echando en cara que hace dos años me fui? ¿Es eso? ¿Das muestras de reflexionar algunas cosas y todavía no has reflexionado nada de eso? - dijo, con enojo en la voz porque Faye lo obligaba a volver a ese asunto y no quería, no le gustaba. ¡Mierda!

Estaban tan cerca que Faye lo tomó del brazo

.- No me interesa lo que pasó. Ya está, no hay nada que podamos hacer con eso. El pasado no es un lugar para vivir sino para aprender, Spike. – lo miró a los ojos- Discúlpame si todavía pienso que es más valiente tomar decisiones que dejarse llevar.

.- Es inútil discutir contigo, Faye. - se zafó de su toque pero sus rostros quedaron tan cerca como aquella vez hacía dos años, al momento de partir tras Vicious- Eres tan cabeza dura. ¿En serio piensas que me dejé llevar? Escúchame, tú nunca entendiste que yo me fui para protegerlos a ustedes. Yo sí tomé una decisión. Podría no haber ido, escapado de nuevo, y no lo hice porque si lo hacía nos hubieran perseguido y ustedes, Jet, Ed, tú misma, hubieran pagado las consecuencias de algo que no los involucraba.

La miró con dureza.

.- ¡Fuiste a vengarte! - siseó ella. Estaban tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

.- ¡Sí! ¡También! – respondió - ¿Y cuál es tu puto problema con eso? No es tu historia Faye, nunca lo fue, no puedes opinar y mucho menos juzgar. Pero grábatelo en ese cerebro de mosquito que tienes: yo también fui para protegerlos. ¡Ya! Me creas o no, no me importa, sigues siendo la mujer más testaruda del espacio. - grito, exasperado - No sé por qué me gasto en explicarte… No quiero hablar más del tema, ¿sí?

.- ¿Yo, testaruda?

.- ¿De todo lo que acabo de decir solo te quedas con eso? Egocéntrica como siempre… - se apartó y acabó el whisky de un trago.

Faye abrió la boca para responder pero no sabía qué, algo infantil, una respuesta boba, así que se calló. No era que la había dejado muda, pero algo debía haber aprendido en esos meses lejos… no podían seguir discutiendo como chiquillos enojados. Quería marcharse y al mismo tiempo no. Frustrada, siguió fumando mirando hacia el espacio. No iba a gritar como una loca, no iba a discutir más, no valía la pena. Ella había dejado atrás todo eso así que tenía que demostrarlo. Paciencia.

A su lado Spike no estaba cómodo pero tampoco hizo nada por marcharse. Ella iba a decir una estupidez, algo ácido en cualquier momento. El whisky le había asaltado el estómago y mientras fumaba lo último del cigarrillo esperaba que el enojo que sentía se calmara. Hacía rato que no escupía tantas palabras juntas y hacía mucho que hablaba en voz alta sobre ese tema. Estuvo a punto de suspirar pero se contuvo. ¿Por qué mierda suspiraba tanto? Más que enojo era frustración. Faye lo enojaba y lo frustraba al mismo tiempo, por eso la quería lejos.

.- Buenas noches.

Faye murmuró las palabras y se marchó tras apagar el cigarrillo, dejándolo solo y algo sorprendido porque no era común que ella abandonara un buen intercambio verbal. ¿Podía considerar que había ganado la discusión?

Se sentó en la butaca del capitán y apoyó los pies contra los monitores. Iba a ser muy difícil trabajar con Faye si aceptaba, pensó. Seguro que era mejor si no lo hacía y los abandonaba de nuevo, pero era muy buen dinero para desaprovecharlo y era evidente que lo necesitaba. Si no lograba de alguna manera reducir su deuda la volverían a encontrar una y otra vez y hasta era probable que le volvieran a poner precio a su cabeza. Ella no entendía cuán complicada podría ser su vida, más que antes, más que ahora… ¡Qué tipa terca! ¿Qué pretendía, volver a Europa en el futuro, esconderse allí con ese repartidor de cerveza? Si tal vez él la había delatado… era probable.

No había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta pero justo salía del baño cuando Jet y ella conversaban en la sala de los bonsáis. Apenas había escuchado parte de la charla y había seguido caminando al sofá pero ahora que lo pensaba era probable que el tipo ese la hubiera vendido. Scott y una mierda. Faye tropezaría de nuevo con la misma piedra si no era más cuidadosa. Antes no era así, antes era capaz de cagarse en la cabeza de todos con tal de salirse con la suya, ¿Cuándo había cambiado, qué la había cambiado? ¿Los recuerdos? Al final, el pasado es un ancla del que nadie escapa, se dijo.

Mañana dejarían Europa rumbo a la Tierra. No tardarían mucho en separarse de nuevo, salvo que ella aceptara la oferta de Jet. ¿Quería Spike que la aceptara? No. Él quería volver a su rutina, a su calma, a su nada, a su ostracismo. Faye era ruido, era molestia, era pregunta, era ardor, era un grano en el culo, en palabras más simples.

Cerró los ojos. ¿Entonces por qué mierda quería aplastarla contra una pared y besarla, devorarla? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que le haría para que callarla de una buena vez? Por centésima vez desde que la mujer había vuelto, suspiró y volvió al pasado, su peor enemigo.

Jamás debería haberla _probado_. Por un tiempo la culpa lo había preocupado. Julia estaba viva, oculta, lejos de él, pero viva. Nunca en su mente o en su corazón había habido espacio para otra. Tal vez en su cama de vez en cuando un cuerpo sin rostro pero nada más. En cambio, desde esa noche en el casino, desde ese filtreo tonto entre ellos, ese cuerpo por primera vez empezaba a tener un rostro. Y durante los dos últimos años veía ojos azules y ojos verdes cada puta noche de insomnio.


	8. Chapter 8

Bon jour! Estoy de vacaciones pero hace taaaanto calor que si no es por la mañana no puedo escribir, no me concentro, jaja. Mi deseo es que les guste. Gracias.

* capitulo 8

Atravesaron las Puertas sin problema y pronto Faye dejó Europa tras seis largos meses de cierta tranquilidad y aire fresco en su vida. Siempre recordaría su estancia en la colonia como un período de relativa normalidad en su vida. Un tiempo de noches en paz, de reflexión, sin adrenalina y sin llanto.

Lo del llanto era importante pues ella sí había llorado mucho con el regreso de todos sus recuerdos y la partida de Spike. Su regreso, tan prometedor, no le había traído más que dolor y rechazo. Sola, ese era su destino, ese era su camino.

Los seis meses en Europa le habían servido para construir un caparazón y los días a bordo le habían servido para ponerlo a prueba. ¿Cuál era el balance ahora, con la Tierra a sus pies? Positivo. En su interior siempre había albergado una duda, pequeña pero duda al fin, de que el trato con Spike podría derrumbar todo. Sin embargo, el enojo había resultado ser una gran defensa.

La vida era tan grande para perderla en lamentos y en viajes al pasado. Sí, la chica sin memoria había estado obsesionada con su pasado como el chico con el corazón roto con el suyo. Eso habían tenido en común, por eso se atraían y repelían todo el tiempo. Pero eso había cambiado cuando ambos se habían enfrentado al pasado, cada uno con su propia forma de lidiar con él...

Faye había llorado, había derrapado, había implosionado. Pero había empezado a salir adelante y en cierta forma se había reinventado. Spike... ¿qué había pasado con él? Bastaba compartir 48 horas con el tipo para darse cuenta de que seguía con el corazón roto. Su pasado había cimentado en él. ¡¿Pero por qué diantres lo estaba analizando?! No iba a desperdiciar un segundo más de su preciada vida en pensar en él tarado de pelo verde, que llorara todo lo que quisiera, que volviera a suicidarse por su novia muerta. Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto físico para sacárselo de la mente. No eran senderos por los que le convenía transitar...

La verdad es que moría de ganas de ir a un bar, de salir a divertirse. Solo pensaba en ir a beber y tal vez darse una vuelta por el hipódromo. así que apenas la nave estuvo en órbita oficial planeó la excursión. Necesitaba urgentemente dejar la nave así que la colonia artificial más cercana no podía ser mejor, un satélite enorme llamado Alba que ya conocía. Había una zona conocida como Blue Moon con bares geniales. Unas horas allí antes de ver a Ed no le vendrían anda mal así que se visitó, maquilló un poco, le avisó a Jet y mientras Spike hacía sus ejercicios regulares trepó a su nave y voló.

Blue Moon era un sector pequeño de la colonia con un puñado de bares de todo tipo y color. Había bares de streep tease, irish pubs, discotecas y clubes de jazz. Primero se metió en una disco, un par de horas, bailó como loca hasta que se cansó. Después eligió ir a un club de jazz así que eligió uno al azar y se sentó en el extremo de la barra, cerca del escenario donde un trío de músicos interpretaban en penumbras y se relajó. Había poca gente, dos o tres mesas y una pareja en la barra. Un whisky con hielo, un cigarrillo y la paz absoluta. ¡Comenzaba el happy pour!

Spike había estacionado la Swordfish II lejos de la zona de bares porque le gustaba caminar. No estaba seguro de poder regresar caminando _derecho_ al estacionamiento, planeaba beber mucho, pero al menos llegaría más despejado que si estacionaba cerca. Además, pensaba beber y ligar alguna chica así que tampoco estaba entre sus planes volver rápido. Ahora que lo pensaba hacía rato que no se planteaba en serio salir de un bar con una chica colgada del brazo. Sí, seguro sería más fácil ir con una prostituta pero él simplemente no era el tipo. ¿Pagar por sexo? No, no, si tenía las herramientas para hacerlo gratis.

La noche artificial de Alba incluía estrellas y el holograma lejano pero de buena calidad de la Luna. Otras imágenes generadas por ordenador componían un paisaje terrestre como el que nunca había visto, aunque seguro a Faye le resultaría familiar. No, no, nada de Faye esta noche, se recordó ingresando ya en el área de bares y dando un vistazo alrededor. Era necesario dejar de pensar en ella, dejar que cayera al fondo de su mente, sacarla de sus pesadillas y de su insomnio. Si Faye seguía queriendo algo de él no pensaba dárselo. No podía, no quería. No era justo que ella le pidiera algo, no era justo que él tuviera algo para darle...

Se detuvo en una esquina. ¿Bares de streep tease? Genial para ver, más no para conseguir una chica. ¿Un irish pub? Sí, tal vez... las chicas iban en grupo pero bebían mucho también. ¿Tenía ganas de acostarse con una borrachina divertida? Sonrío, no era mala idea, además sería más fácil.

¿Un club de jazz? Más tranquilo, aunque seguro menos chicas. Bueno, tal vez no, tal vez alguna chica más interesante que una desnudista y una borracha. Podía empezar por ahí, relajar, beber algo y ver. Arrojó el cigarrillo al piso, lo aplastó con el zapato y entró al barcito que había divisado en la esquina.

Dentro era pura penumbra, humo de cigarrillo y música suave que provenía del escenario en el fondo donde un trío tocaba bajo el haz mortecino de una luz amarillenta. Era un bar estrecho con una barra a la derecha y una hilera de mesitas a la izquierda. Detrás de la barra había un espejo enorme y manchado repleto de estantes con botellas de todos los tamaños y colores. Se sentó en el extremo más lejano de la barra con respecto al escenario, en un cono de sombras, y enseguida el barman se acercó. Segundos después tenía un vaso de whisky y un cenicero. Apoyó la cabeza en una mano y se relajó.

No sabía mucho de jazz pero convivir años con Jet le había acostumbrado el oído. Los músicos interpretaban una melodía suave, casi adormecedora. Recorrió el bar mirando a los clientes y vio un par de mujeres en una mesa. Una de ellas era morena, la otra rubia, y ambas lo habían mirado desde que se había sentado en el taburete. ¡Bingo! Pensó, ahora solo tenía que observarlas mejor y decidirse por una. Después había unos tipos sentados cerca del escenario y un par de parejas, una de ellas en la barra, en la otra punta. El hombre estaba de espaldas y solo veía la mano de la mujer, cómo uno de sus dedos daba la vuelta al borde del vaso de whisky... una y otra vez. Observarla era hipnótico.

Y entonces escuchó una risa. _Su_ risa. Se quedó helado. Después se inclinó un poco sobre su lado izquierdo y buscó el reflejo de la mujer en el espejo. Pelo púrpura, ojos brillantes, piel blanca, sonrisa en labios carmín. Faye.

En segundos descubrió que ya había bebido dos o tres vasos de whisky y por la forma en que se posicionaba sobre el taburete no tenía ninguna intención de hacer desaparecer al tipo que tenía adelante. De hecho, parecía estar gustándole...

De golpe Faye miró el espejo, retocándose los labios. Y entonces lo vio. Sus miradas se cruzaron en el reflejo de ese espejo enrome y manchado, entre las sombras y los brillos coloridos de las botellas de alcohol.

La sonrisa de Faye se congeló un segundo, luego esbozó una más grande, besó su índice y le mandó un beso. Spike sonrió. ¿Tenían que encontrarse en el mismo puto bar? Estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse pero en realidad no había razón. No quería darle el gusto a Faye así que se quedó, bebió el whisky y pidió otro. El destino era un maldito traidor y le daba todas las cartas buenas a la ludópata que estaba en la barra.

Debería haber supuesto que ella estaría allí. No había visto la Redtail en el hangar así que dos más dos, cuatro. O estaba bebiendo o estaba apostando. ¿Y quién dice que no hubiera hecho las dos cosas? Maldita noche... Las dos mujeres lo estaban mirando así que levantó el vaso y les sonrió. Era cuestión de tiempo para salir con alguna y ya estaba apurado. Algo le decía que si se quedaba mucho más tiempo terminaría bebiendo y no cogiendo.

Faye iba por el cuarto whisky. No era que los estuviera pagando ella así que no iba a jugar a la abstemia cuando los tragos los pagaba otro. Y ese otro no era un viejo horrible sino un tipo _muy_ atractivo, moreno y alto de sonrisa torcida y sexy llamado... llamado... bueno, algo que empezaba con ¿P? Mejor decirle bebé, se recordó, mientras se retocaba en el espejo el borde de sus labios.

Y entonces lo vio. ¿Un fantasma? No, Spike Spiegel _, flesh and bones_. Sentado cuan largo era en la esquina de la barra con un vaso de whisky y un cigarrillo. Como lo había imaginado tantas veces, en tantos bares a los que había ido sola el tiempo que estuvieron separados. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba allí?

Ah, el alcohol, no recordaba ni siquiera cuanto tiempo hacía que ella estaba allí... El pensamiento la hizo sonreír. El alcohol la ponía bien arriba, en ese mundo donde nada importa, donde crees estar diciendo maravillas cuando dices puras estupideces...

A ella el alcohol también la ponía caliente y estaba pensando seriamente en irse a un hotel con... ¿P?, pero no se había decidido todavía. Le observaba los brazos, ella adoraba los brazos de los hombres, tan fuertes, tan gruesos. Le observaba el cuello, ideal para morder, o la espalda, ancha. Tendió la mano y le revolvió el pelo , le tocó el hombro y bajó después al pecho. No sabía que estaba diciendo P, pero sonrió.

Y entonces., mientras aún dudaba, lo vio a Spike a través del espejo y se decidió. Se iba a ir a un hotel con ese tipo. Lo necesitaba. El universo había mostrado sus cartas en ese preciso instante y a ella le habían tocado las mejores.

En algún momento su compañero fue al baño y la barra quedó vacía entre ella y su compañero de nave. Spike ya no estaba solo, una mujer rubia estaba con él. A pesar del alcohol el corazón le saltó en el pecho. Julia. No, qué boba. No era Julia, ni siquiera era parecida... tan solo era rubia.

Spike tenía una mano apoyada en su cintura y la mujer reía a carcajadas. ¿A carcajadas? ¿Qué podía estar diciendo ese tipo de gracioso si era una tumba? Le indicó al barman que le sirviera otro whisky. Esta vez le puso más hielo. Encendió un cigarrillo y se acomodó la ropa. Había elegido la faldita negra, cosida a nuevo, unas botas cortas del mismo color y un top con cierre delantero. Se miró el escote, frunció el ceño y se bajó el cierre un poco más. Las chicas se asomaron. Sonrió.

Spike no era bueno contando chistes pero la chica que tenía de la cadera había decidido reírse de todas sus estupideces. Bien por ella. De golpe el fondo de su campo visual se vació y vio a Faye sola en la barra, encendiendo un cigarrillo, alzando la mano pidiendo otro trago. Era una mujer hermosa sentada en un taburete con la misma faldita negra con la que llegara a la Bebop, esa que se le había subido revelando sus piernas mientras se estiraba a buscar la maldita planta. Mientras la rubia le apoyaba la mano en la pierna, ayy esos toques tan sugerentes, vio que Faye se cruzaba de piernas y se bajaba apenas el cierre del top. Sonrió. Ahora la chica estaba jugando en serio. Parecía que los dos anotarían esa noche. Lo único que faltaba es que se encontraran en el mismo hotel, pensó. Ah, no, no...

Así que antes de pensarlo mucho se inclinó sobre la rubia y le susurró al oído la invitación. Dos minutos después pagaba los tragos y Faye, desde su lugar en la barra lo observaba salir del bar acompañado. Había perdido un poco del humor y las ganas, no estaba entre sus planes encontrarla esa noche, pero iba a cumplir con su cometido. _A man has needs_.

Faye bebió de golpe el contenido del vaso y el whisky le quemó la garganta. Mejor, los ojos le ardieron y le echó la culpa al alcohol. ¡Qué tipo! ¡Así, iba a tirarse a esa tipa así como así! ¿Entonces el muerto de Spiegel tenía algo entre las piernas, al fin y al cabo. Ja, si seguía acostándose con rubias no iba a olvidarse nunca de su novia muerta. Estúpido .

Si bien lo había visto tontear infinidad de veces con chicas de todo tipo jamás lo había visto irse con ninguna. No, no pensaba que fuera célibe pero o no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo o simplemente él lo hacía en privado. Hasta hoy. Puta madre.

Con la vista clavada en la puerta del bar, ya cerrada, sintió un hueco en el pecho. No era justo. Ella estaba haciendo todo, todo, para sentirse mejor, para ser adulta, para crecer, para dejar todo atrás. No era gratis, le costaba, pero lo estaba haciendo. ¡Idiota! Se lo merecía, ¿qué pensaba que iba a pasar? Idiota, idiota, idiota... Basta, se dijo, basta. Qué ese imbécil se acueste con quien quiera.

.- ¿Estás bien?

P apoyó la mano en su cintura. Tenía ojos oscuros. Y era hermoso.

.- Sí, muy bien pero puedo estar mucho mejor, ¿nos vamos? - apagó el cigarrillo y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan Valentine que podía poner cuando se sabía ganadora.

Y así salieron del bar. Faye toleraba muy bien el alcohol y todavía tenía lugar para dos o tres vasos más hasta vomitar o quedar palmada. Ahora disfrutaba de ese estado intermedio en el que pareces caminar entre las nubes y sientes todo el cuerpo calentito. P la tenía tomada de la cintura y la guiaba por las calles del distrito nocturno de Alba. Hablaba, pero Faye no sabía qué decía. En un momento se inclinó y la besó y a ella le gustó.

No habían caminado mucho cuando llegaron a un hotel, les dieron una llave y subieron en un pequeño elevador. El corredor estaba con las luces bajas y de los cuartos salían algunos sonidos, grititos y esas cosas. Divertido. Ella lanzó una carcajada y tropezó contra una puerta cerrada. P la sostuvo. Los hoteles siempre le daban gracia.

Una puerta se abrió, las luces ya estaban encendidas. Ella caminó hasta la cama y se dio vuelta hacia P, que cerraba la puerta, con una sonrisa, sacándose ya la chaqueta. Ahora si comenzaba la noche.

Y entonces vio a un hombre sentado junto a la ventana. La miró y era igual a P. Mir miró al hombre. La sonrisa se le fue borrando del rostro. Algo no estaba bien, ¿estaba tan borracha que veía doble?

.- Querida, te presento a mi hermano gemelo. Nos gusta compartir todo. _Todo_. -le dijo P, desde el corredor, bloqueando la puerta.

La sonrisa que tanto le había gustado en el bar se agudizó, convirtiendo en una sonrisa lobuna. Faye supo entonces que estaba en problemas.

OK, se estaba esforzando. No hacía ni diez minutos que estaban en la habitación después de un intercambio de besos muy apasionado en el corredor. La chica estaba en el baño haciendo esas cosas que las mujeres hacen cuando van a un hotel. No le pregunten, él no sabía.

Estaba en el borde de la ventana fumando un cigarrillo cuando sintió un golpe. Alguien en el corredor se había estrellado contra la puerta. Pensó que esa persona iba a entrar pero después de escuchar una carcajada femenina fue la puerta de la habitación de al lado la que se abrió y cerró.

Cosas de hotel, pensó. La carcajada de la mujer había sonado muy borracha. Frunció el ceño, no... ¿parecida a la de Faye? Imposible. Ya estaba imaginando cosas. Fuera Faye de su cabeza, por favor, no ahora, no esa noche. Pitó un par de veces, noche de sexo. Noche de sexo. Noche de sexo.

La rubia se llama Sandy, o decía llamarse Sandy, y cuando salió del baño enfiló directamente hacia él y lo besó. Tuvo que concentrarse pero una vez puesto el piloto automático las cosas empezaron a fluir. Enhorabuena...

.- Oye, soy una chica moderna, podrías haberme preguntado si me gustaban los tríos... - dijo Faye tratando de evaluar rápido la situación pero el whisky se lo estaba complicando - tal vez te sorprenda, jeje.

.- Pero la idea no es que te guste. -le respondió el hermano gemelo de P, desde la silla. Se levantó y antes de que ella pudiera moverse la agarró del brazo.

Una chica común no hubiera reaccionado y se hubiera dejado tapar la boca, pero Faye era todo menos común así que borracha y todo esquivó la garra del tipo, saltó a un costado y le dio una patada a la rodilla, desbalanceandolo. El hombre cayó con un sonido sordo contra la alfombra del piso, pero no le dio tiempo a ella para desenfundar su Glock del interior de la chaqueta porque P se le abalanzó con rapidez.

Le dio un manotazo y ella lo esquivó pero perdió el equilibrio y se estrelló contra la pared. Gritó de frustración. Estiró la mano, cogió el cuadro que tenía al lado y se lo arrojó a los hermanos.

.- ¡Hijos de puta! - exclamó.

El hermano de P esquivó el cuadro y en dos pasos lo tenía delante. Ella intentó escapar hacia la derecha y él le bloqueó el paso. Le asestó una cachetada tan fuerte que la estroló contra la pared. Su cabeza rebotó y ella ahogó un lamento. Sintió el labio partido.

P le pegó otra cachetada, que buenos tipos, nada de puñetazos... tuvo tiempo de pensar, antes de que los hermanos la hicieran prisionera, tomándola de los brazos. Solo le quedaron las piernas libres y pataleó como una fiera. Volvió a gritar pero el chillido fue ahogado por una mano enorme.

.- Quieta, perra. Quieta.

Ella sacudió la cabeza dos, tres veces, golpeando la pared, muerta de frustración. Dios, ¿así iba a terminar su noche? Miró el cielorraso de la habitación del hotel mientras la llevaban a la cama. No iba a darse por vencida...

Spike sintió la boca de Sandy en la oreja cuando la pared detrás de él retumbó con un fuerte golpe. Los de al lado estaban haciendo bastante lío y eso no lo estaba ayudando. Otro golpe y él, que estaba pegado a la pared aprisionado por Sandy escuchó un par de puteadas.

Sandy empezó a besarlo pero dos, tres golpes en la pared barata de la habitación del hotel le sacudieron la cabeza. No pudo evitarlo y rió. La situación era un poco divertida. Sandy se detuvo y lo miró.

.- Los de la habitación de al lado están rebotando ... -se excusó él

.- Bueno, podemos intentar hacer lo mismo...

Una luz se coló por la ventana y le dio de lleno a la chica revelando que tenía ojos verdes. No tan verdes como los de Faye pero verdes al fin, un tono artificial, de lenes de contacto. Faye... Otro golpe fuerte, un grito, el ruido de un mueble romperse. El grito era femenino.

.- ¿Qué mierda...?

 _"¡Suéltame, retorcido hijo de puta!",_ se escuchó bien claro a través de la pared. El hotel era una construcción prefabricada de lo más simple, tal vez no el mejor material para un hotel de parejas pero Alba no era una colonia de categoría. Se quedó helado. Esa voz...

Dejó de responder a los besos de Sandy y la chica se quejó.

.- Oye, aquí siempre es así, se escucha todo... - empezó ella.

Pero su mente ya estaba en otro lado. Esa voz... Agudizó el oído y sintió que en la habitación de al lado seguía el jaleo. ¿Podía ser? ¿Era? No, imposible... pero no podía seguir haciendo nada si no chequeaba. ¿Ir y chequear no sería la excusa para precisamente dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo?

Cogió su arma de la chaqueta, escuchó el grito de Sandy que no había visto hasta ese momento que él anduviera armado, y salió al corredor. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta de al lado y pegó la oreja. Dentro había movimientos, tensos y silenciosos pero aún así evidentes. Escuchó con atención y distinguió dos voces distintas de hombres. Contando el grito femenino no era difícil suponer qué estaba pensando.

Bueno, si era una fiesta privada y no querían invitarlo la noche habría terminado para él. Si era lo que en el fondo de su mente estaba tomando forma sin que él lo supiera todavía entonces...

Era bueno abriendo puertas a patadas pero no creía que fuera una buena idea así que se las ingenió un par de segundos con la vieja cerradura y despacio, la abrió. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sandy, mirándolo con espanto.

Entonces vio a Faye y se dio cuenta de que el universo seguía sonriéndole a la caza recompensa. Había un tipo sosteniendola a la cama, ajustándole las muñecas a los postes con gruesas sogas. Otro tipo trataba de atarle una pierna pero ella tenía todavía ambas libres y las sacudía con fuerza. Tenía la falda levantada, el pelo revuelto y el labio con sangre. Vio un arañazo en el rostro del tipo que trataba de atrapar sus piernas. Ella ya no gritaba porque una cinta gris le tapaba la boca.

Todo ocurrió rápido a partir de entonces. Uno de los tipos levantó la vista y lo vio, saltó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre él. Pelearon, perdió el arma y se metió en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que se complicó cuando se sumó el otro tipo, dejando a Faye sola en la cama.

Uno, dos, tres. Una patada, un puñetazo, un jarrón por el aire. Estuvieron así unos minutos, peleando en silencio hasta que un grito de Sandy en la puerta los detuvo. Entonces los dos hombres, que sorprendentemente eran idénticos, se miraron entre sí y salieron corriendo de la habitación llevándose consigo un bolso negro que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa. Del bolso cayó un cuchillo que nadie reclamó. Empujaron con fuerza a Sandy y desparecieron.

.- ¡Por Dios! ¿Estás bien? - le susurró ella desde el corredor, sin entrar al cuarto, sin querer meterse en ese lío.

Faye se retorcía en la cama, amarrada. Spike asintió.

.- Me alegro... ¿la conoces? - Faye tenía la mirada desencajada.

Él asintió.

.- Bueno, ehhh... me voy, entonces... - el corredor estaba silencioso y Sandy estaba muy nerviosa - No quiero saber nada con esto, nos vemos, ¿sí?

Sandy estaba apuradísima por desaparecer y no meterse en problemas. Cuando se fue Spike cerró la puerta y la trabó. Buscó el arma y la apoyó sobre la mesa, recogió la chaqueta de Faye y se acercó a la cama. De un tirón le despegó la cinta de la boca y fue entonces que vio una jeringa colgando todavía de su brazo izquierdo. Con cuidado, la retiró. Todavía estaba llena así que no había habido tiempo de inyectarle lo que fuera que fuese eso. ¿Un somnífero, tal vez?

.- No creo que fueran a querer dormirme, querían que gritara... - le dijo Faye, en un susurro agotado, leyéndole el pensamiento - ¿Me desatas?

Spike desenredó las sogas. Faye se frotó las muñecas coloradas y se bajó la falda. Estaba golpeada. Levantó la vista y vio que Spike la observaba en silencio. Se sentía mareada, algo, aunque fuera muy poco, le habían logrado inyectar. Él vio su mirada verde nublada.

.- Qué mala suerte... -dijo ella.

.- Pues no, no has tenido mala suerte. Yo estaba al lado. - Spike miró la habitación y después a ella, sin decir más.

.- ¿Volverán...?

.- No creo.

Faye sonrió un poco. Sentía el tranquilizante en su sangre, mezclándose con el whisky, dejándola como una muñeca de trapo. Se resbaló sobre la cama. Entonces Spike la acomodó sobre las sábanas y después se acostó a su lado.

.- Duerme un poco, Faye. Ya pasó. La habitación está paga así que nadie nos apura - acomodó la almohada y apoyó la cabeza allí. Así de extraña era esa noche pues terminaba con los dos compartiendo una cama.

.- Yo solo quería sexo... - susurró Faye, haciéndose un ovillo, dejándose llevar al sueño sin poder evitarlo.

.- Yo también.

Faye rió. Extendió la mano y la apoyó en su brazo. Él la miró de reojo.

.- Gracias, Spike. -le dijo, y cerró los ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaba profundamente dormida y Spike fumaba en el silencio de la habitación, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente al lado. En verdad esa noche había sido rara, pensaba, con la vista clavada en el cielorraso de la habitación a donde el humo gris iba subiendo.

Si miraba hacia su derecha podía ver a Faye durmiendo, acurrucada sobre las sábanas, con las piernas encogidas y una mano bajo la barbilla. Su respiración era regular aunque no creía que fuera a dormir mucho porque el tranquilizante estaba todavía dentro de la jeringa. Pero estaba agotada mentalmente, eso sí.

Spike suspiró. Otra vez. ¿Por qué la vida insistía en ponerle delante a Faye cuando lo que quería era no estar con ella? _"Por qué no dejas de pelearte con la vida, Spike, por qué no dejas que las cosas pasen? "_ , le había dicho una vez Jet, cuando Faye todavía estaba con ellos. _"¿Por qué no dejas que las cosas pasen? ¿Qué temes, con qué te castigas?"_

Habían pasado dos horas ya y mientras Faye dormía a su lado él escuchaba todos los sonidos del hotel y de la noche de Alba, fuera de la ventana. Bocinas, música, charlas, pasos. Gemidos, besos. Apagó la luz y la habitación quedó iluminada solo por las luces de la calle, en verde y azul.

En algún momento, tras el tercer cigarrillo o cuarto, sintió que Faye había despertado. La chica se puso boca arriba y contempló las luces haciendo sus juegos en el techo.

.- Gracias, Spike. - dijo.

.- Ya me agradeciste, Faye.

.- Sabes... si me hubieran preguntado tal vez hasta aceptaba...

Spike sonrió en la oscuridad.

.-¿ Al menos tuviste tiempo de...? - le preguntó Faye, recordando la chica rubia que había visto en la puerta.

Pasó un auto fuera y un par de luces rojas recorrieron el techo hasta perderse en la pared.

.- No. Imposible concentrarse con tanto jaleo al lado.

Faye lo miró de reojo. Spike tenía un brazo doblado bajo la cabeza, la camisa algo abierta y la corbata floja. Se había sacado los zapatos.

.- Lo lamento- le dijo - no tuvimos la diversión que salimos a buscar.

.- Por lo menos estás bien. Eso es lo que importa.

.- Sí.

Faye suspiró. El corazón le estaba latiendo con más fuerza. No estaban así, uno junto al otro y solos, desde aquella lejanísima vez en el sofá. La habitación estaba silenciosa, en penumbras, iluminada apenas por luces que iban y venían como si se tratara de las luces de una discoteca. A veces se escuchaban gemidos, pasos en el corredor, risitas nerviosas, una obscenidad cargada de deseo.

No era el mejor de los lugares para mantener promesas hechas a uno mismo. Eso pensaban los dos, acostados en la cama, mirando el techo. Faye empezó a sentir ese agujero de angustia en el pecho, ese agujero que iba excavándose cada vez que sus verdaderos sentimientos le ganaban la batalla a sus decisiones. Se llevó el puño allí y lo apretó. Tendría que recurrir a la fuerza de voluntad.

Voluntad... pensó Spike. Era una cuestión de voluntad. ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Qué _debía_ hacer? ¿Qué sentía hacer? Miró sus pies, a su derecha las largas piernas blancas de Faye. Vio que la chica se movía, inquieta. Sintió su mirada. Sin pensarlo se dio vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron en la oscuridad.

Faye clavó sus ojos en la mirada oscura de Spike. Con esa luz era imposible distinguir el ojo artificial del natural. Una luz peregrina viajó por la habitación y le sacó brillo a sus ojos verdes por un segundo. Tenía el corazón latiendo furioso, tan cerca estaban... Se moría por tocarlo y antes de que pudiera decidir conscientemente no hacerlo vio que su mano trepaba hasta su mejilla. Apenas una caricia, así de suave.

Spike cerró los ojos un segundo cuando sintió su mano. Quiso apartarse, casi lo hizo, pero la idea no llegó a su cuerpo. En cambio, dejó que su mano se acercara a ella, tocara su mejilla y fuera hasta la nuca, donde reposó, sintiendo el cabello y la calidez del cuerpo. ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Qué cosa quería que pasara? Quería besarla.

.- Bésame. - escuchó decir a Faye, muy bajo.

Y entonces sí, dejó que las cosas pasaran y ellos volvieron a besarse como aquella vez en el sofá. Sintió como Faye lo recibía, abría la boca, lo invadía, lo tocaba, lo abrazaba. Su mano presionó la nuca, su lengua invadió su boca, se presionó contra el cuerpo de ella y la sintió de pies a cabeza. Con Faye no había que concentrarse, no había que esforzarse, no hacía falta. Ardía por ella.

Se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento, tomaron aire y continuaron. Spike le subió la falda, Faye le sacó la camisa de los pantalones. Spike le bajó el cierre del top, Faye le metió las manos por debajo del pantalón volviéndolo loco de placer. Faye le mordió el cuello y le abrió la camisa, haciendo volar la corbata.

Spike se colocó sobre ella tomándola de la cintura, hundiendo la cara entre sus pechos. Faye le recorrió la espalda con las manos y bajó, presionándolo contra ella. No podía ser mejor... ¿Estaba bien? ¿Tanto sufrimiento, tantas lágrimas, para terminar allí? ¿Dónde estaba su fuerza de voluntad? No seas tonta, se dijo...

Spike le sacó la falda, ella le bajó los pantalones. Qué piel hermosa, que piel tibia, cuánto tiempo sin sentirse tan deseada...

Faye le besó el pecho, sus piernas lo abrazaron. Después de todo, allí estaban, imposible detener lo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Tenía que suceder. Querían que sucediera. Tal vez eso fuera lo correcto. _Querían_ que sucediera y entonces, simplemente, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y hubieran nacido para hacer eso juntos, lo hicieron.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Nunca había entendido cómo en las películas los amantes se dormían inmediatamente después de tener sexo. Eso no pasaba, mucho menos cuando uno se acostaba con alguien por primera vez. El cuerpo y la mente quedan muy despiertos.

Cuando terminaron Spike quedó arriba suyo, con el rostro enterrado en su cuello, el torso a un lado y una pierna cruzada sobre las suyas. Ella, despacio, apoyó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de él y se quedó mirando el techo un rato, mientras su corazón volvía a la normalidad, dejando que el placer encontrara su comodidad.

Vaya, por fin, pensó. Tanto tiempo deseándolo, tanto tiempo soñándolo y por fin, de la nada, una noche cualquiera ambos terminaban en una cama. Qué locura. Qué locura todo, ser casi violada por dos hermanos gemelos psicóticos, coincidir con Spike en el mismo bar, en el mismo hotel, en el mismo piso... y que él la salvara.

Cerró los ojos, no quería pensar en el tipo del bar y su hermano. Qué imprudencia la suya, bajar tanto la guardia, no estar más atenta.

Sin darse cuenta su mano había empezado a acariciar lentamente la espalda de Spike. La yema de sus dedos hacía círculos, iba y venía. Sintió su aliento tibio en la clavícula y en un momento la suavidad de sus pestañas. Las luces de colores, reflejo de la calle, bailaban en el techo. ¿Y ahora?

Spike estaba cómodo, cansado y en paz. La cama era suave, Faye era suave, sus caricias en la espalda, de la que parecía no darse cuenta, lo sumían en un estado de semi inconsciencia. Por fin había pasado lo que debería haber pasado tanto tiempo antes. Si ella no tuviera esa bocaza enorme seguro la hubiera llevado a su cama antes, pero después la convivencia había puesto un freno a cualquier intento que fuera para ese lado. Incluso Jet le había echado un par de miradas de advertencia, mudas, a interpretar, cuando él había irado demasiado el traste de Faye o sus atuendos tan apretados.

Y al final, aquí estaban, en un hotel en Alba. Lo que está destinado a suceder, sucede, tarde o temprano. Y había sido exquisito. El destino juega sus caratas de manera misteriosa, reflexionó. Recordó cómo la había encontrado y el cuchillo que había resbalado del bolso de los tipos cuando huían. Se había asustado. Si las cosas no se hubieran dado de ese modo Faye estaría contando otro cuento. No podía ser tan tonta y correr tantos riesgos...

Tal vez se durmió, arrullado por los dedos, pero cuando despertó todavía era de noche. Estaba pegado a la espalda de Faye y la abrazaba por la cintura. Sentía su cabello, el olor del champú, y la curvatura de los senos sobre su antebrazo. Movió una mano y encontró la cicatriz con forma de siete que le había hecho aquel loco. Ella dio un respingo.

.- Te persiguen los locos con navajas... - le susurró en la oreja, acariciándola. Ella apoyó su propia mano sobre la suya y no dijo nada. Él la dio vuelta, dejándola sobre su espalda, la cicatriz a la vista, y descendió para besarla. Ella hundió las manos en su pelo verde.

-. Si vas a besarme así todas las cicatrices que tengo entonces voy a empezar a auto mutilarme... -le dijo, en un susurro. Él rió mientras ocupaba su boca en algo más placentero para ella. Ya estaba despierto por completo, buscándola de nuevo. Ella era simplemente deliciosa.

Spike estaba dormido. Podía escuchar su respiración acompasada y sentir el aliento tibio que le rosaba el brazo. Se movió un poco y lo observó, sus formas distinguibles en la penumbra.

Qué hombre había resultado ser. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que fuera a ser tan silencioso y tan dulce? Era suave y fuerte al mismo tiempo, intenso e insistente cuando se trataba del placer ajeno, paciente cuando se trataba del suyo. Si ella se consideraba a sí misma una puta caja de sorpresas Spike no se quedaba atrás.

De haberlo sabido... el chico ágil, callado, amargo, de corazón roto, era un amante maravilloso. Cuanto tiempo habían perdido discutiendo, por Dios. Cuanto tiempo habían perdido bebiendo juntos y nada más. Si solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás... ¿para qué? En ese entonces discutían y bebían porque Julia existía, porque él quería volver con y encontrarla, porque él nunca la miraba a ella, a Faye, como una mujer.

Era doloroso. Siempre era doloroso, siempre sería doloroso. ¿A donde había ido su determinación esa noche? ¿Por qué al final le había pedido que la besara? ¿Por qué no se había quedado callada? ¿Por qué no había esperado, simplemente esperado a que él viniera por ella? Porque tal vez no lo hacía, esa era la respuesta.

La chica y el chico sin pasado yacían allí, en esa cama. ¿Pero habían quemado naves ya? Faye creía que ella sí pero las últimas horas le decían lo contrario. ¿Spike lo había hecho? No, no, él no. El dedo frío de la angustia empezó a meterse en su pecho.

¿Por qué pensaba así? Porque no podía pensar de otra manera, porque no había un futuro con él, no lo habría nunca y era hora de que lo asumiera. OK, se habían acostado y había sido genial. Si Spike despertara ahora volverían a hacerlo, murmurándose palabras dulces, deslizándose en un terreno que no era solo físico. Allí había habido algo más, estaba segura. ¿Pero bastaba?

No. Ella necesitaba otra cosa. Ella había decidido que quería otra cosa porque se lo merecía. Y Spike no podía dárselo y ella no podía pedírselo. ¿Quién era para hacerlo? ¿Una compañera de trabajo, una vecina, ahora una amante de una noche? Cuando salieran del hotel, de ese momento cápsula, las cosas se pondrían todavía más raras y el dolor sería más grande.

¿Desayunar juntos, ir de la mano, intercambiar abrazos? Nada de eso ocurriría. Tal vez fuera un tipo romántico, de rosas rojas y noches de insomnio, pero no por ella. Estaba al borde del llanto. Mierda. No había puesto un pie fuera del hotel y ya dolía. No podría verle al día siguiente, ver como volvía a mirarla con frialdad o peor, como solo compartían las noches.

Entonces, lentamente, salió de la cama. Él no se movió. Juntó su ropa con rapidez, contempló su cuerpo parcialmente tapado por las sábanas y dejó el hotel. Casi amanecía pero aún estaba oscuro. Detuvo un taxi y lo llevó a donde tenía estacionada la Redtail. Tenía tiempo de volver a la Bebop, cargar sus cosas y marcharse.

Volvería al espacio, a escapar de sus acreedores y de Spike. Era su decisión. No se puede evitar el dolor pero sí el sufrimiento. En eso se distinguía del amante que había dejado atrás. Ella no asumiría el rol de viuda de nadie.


	10. 10

Capítulo 10

.- ¡Faye-Faye! - Ed la llamó desde la colina, señalándole con alegría algo en la distancia. -¡Mira, mira, mira!

Una lluvia de pequeñas piedras surcaba el cielo yéndose a estrellar sobre las aguas del océano terrestre. Ellas estaban en la costa, en una playa de arenas doradas. Tras los médanos se escondían las ruinas de un complejo hotelero donde el padre de la mocosa había montado el campamento.

Faye había llegado hacía tres días después de quedarse en Alba dos días más ubicando a Ed y organizando el viaje. Días que pesaban como años.

Vestía un short, una sudadera sin mangas y un enorme sombrero que le protegía la cara del fuerte sol de la mañana. Ed estaba exultante de tenerla como visita aunque no dejaba de insistirle para que se apuntara al botín que seguía planeando con Jet. Pero se marcharía a la noche. La visita había sido encantadora pero era hora de irse.

Pasó por al lado de Ed y bajó a la playa mientras los últimos meteoritos hacían su entrada al mar. La arena estaba caliente así que cuando el agua le mojó los pies fue agradable. Ed saltaba a su alrededor perseguida por Ein, buscando caracoles.

.- ¿Pero Faye Faye va a volver a ver a Ed, no? - la muchacha de ojos dorados le tomó la mano. La chica no estaba muy feliz con su padre y tal vez fuera cuestión de tiempo para que regresara con Jet.

.- Claro, cuantas veces pueda. - aunque si vives en la Bebop vas a tener que comprarte tu propia nave porque yo esa no la piso más, pensó.

.- ¿Y Faye Faye va a volver a ver a Jet, no?

.- Pues sí, siempre que andemos cerca, sí...

.- ¿Y Faye Faye no va a volver a Spike Spike?

.- Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

.- Lástima, dos lindas mitades de naranja. -Ed se soltó, dio una vuelta carnero y Ein ladró.

Faye lanzó una carcajada.

.- ¡Pues mitades muy maltrechas, Ed! - una ola rompió cerca de las dos -Sabes, no es muy sano aferrarse a nada que no quiera quedarse...

.- ¿Y Faye Faye no quiere quedarse?

.- Faye Faye no quiere aferrarse...

Ed la había mirado atentamente y había comprendido. Después hizo una medialuna loca que las empapó a ambas y Ein ladró más, retumbando su ladrido en toda la vasta y vacía playa.

Tenían el tablero en la mesita de la sala de estar. Jet estaba sentado en la butaca individual y Spike en el sofá amarillo. No movían desde hacía cinco largos minutos. Le tocaba al muchacho de pelo verde pero parecía estar más interesado en la lata de cerveza y el cigarrillo que en las piezas.

Jet se pasó la mano por la cabeza calva y suspiró.

.- Oye... ¿vas a pensártelo todo el día? -le dijo - Si no quieres jugar podemos charlar ...

La ceniza del cigarrillo cayó en el cenicero. Spike seguía contemplando el tablero.

.- Podemos charlar sobre Faye, por ejemplo - arriesgó Jet, cruzándose de brazos en la nuca, reclinándose en su asiento sin sacar la mirada del chico.

Hacía una semana que la chica y el chico habían dejado la Bebop buscando diversión en Alba. Faye vestida para matar, Spike con ganas de satisfacer sus "necesidades masculinas". Faye había regresado más temprano, casi con el amanecer, con mirada triste, apuradísima por juntar sus cosas, hablar con él y volar. De nuevo. La misma escena. El mismo acto, la misma actriz. La misma mirada triste. La misma excusa. Suponía, la misma love story.

El no la había traído de vuelta para que sufriera, aunque sabía que era un riesgo. Se sentía un poco culpable, haberla hecho pasar de nuevo por una situación que la lastimara. Él lo había hecho por Spike, pero allí tenía al muchacho, piel y huesos, a puro cigarrillo, alcohol y silencio de nuevo. Como si fuera una ficha del tablero que habían tomado y arrastrado hacia atrás varios casilleros.

\- Vamos, Spike... - le insistió - hablemos de Faye...

Spike dio una pitada al cigarrillo y apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha.

.- No puede ser doloroso hablar de Faye, ¿no? Es Faye, por Dios...

Spike arqueó una ceja. Jet se enrolló con las palabras, no quería decir que Faye no fuera importante, por Dios, tampoco quería usar la palabra doloroso, qué imbécil, lo que quería decir era que hablar de Julia siempre había sido doloroso, casi tabú, pero Faye no estaba tan cargada de energía negativa, debía ser más sencillo, menos traumático, por favor, como si hubiera pasado algo...

.- ¿Pero entonces sí pasó algo entre ustedes? - dijo de golpe. -Pensé que solo habían discutido... ella no me dijo más...

.- En una cama no se puede discutir. -dijo Spike. Las primeras palabras que pronunciaba en una hora.

.- No se debe discutir. Las camas no están hechas para eso. -Jet sonrió. Bueno, por fin se habían movido las putas piezas en el tablero. - ¿Y la jodiste y por eso se fue? ¿Abriste la boca de más? ¿¿Acaso la llamaste por otro nombre??

Spike era capaz de haber hecho todo eso...

.- No. La salvé de ser violada por dos hermanos psicóticos después de que se levantara a uno en un bar y bajara la guardia. La van a llenar de cicatrices si sigue así de estúpida. - respondió el muchacho, casi enojado.

Jet lo miró sin entender.

.- Fue un encuentro casual. - agregó Spike.

.- ¿Pero entonces sí durmieron juntos?

Spike le dio un trago a su cerveza.

.- Quieres saber porqué se fue y yo no tengo la más puta idea, Jet. Creo que la pasamos jodidamente bien, pero ¿en serio pretendes entender a una mujer?

.- No a todas pero sí a la que quiero que esté conmigo.

Spike apagó el cigarrillo y encendió otro.

.- ¿Tu quieres a Faye, no? -le preguntó directamente Jet. - Ella no es una chica cualquiera y por eso mismo te portas como te portas.

.-¿¡Y cómo crees que me estoy portando!?

.- Como un pendejo y has vivido demasiado como para ser tan ciego. - Jet se inclino hacia él - Mira, en el pasado no se puede vivir y vivir como un zombi tampoco vale. ¿Vas a estar así el resto de tu vida? ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Te gusta Faye? A veces la quieres matar porque es insoportable pero te gusta igual? ¿O ahora qué te acostaste con ella se te pasó la calentura, es eso?

.- No, no es eso. No... no me saqué las ganas simplemente.

.- ¿Entonces qué mierda te pasa, Spike?

.-No sé qué me pasa

.- Solo trato de entenderte pero dices tan poco que lo haces imposible.

Pero lo cierto es que Spike todavía no se había levantado del sofá o cambiado el tema de la charla así que Jet decidió no dar el brazo a torcer.

.- ¿Se te ocurre pensar que lo que sientes es culpa? ¿Es por el recuerdo de Julia? -siguió - Julia es Julia pero Faye es Faye. No compares, Faye no compite con nadie. Ella no se merece que compares, amigo.

.- Yo no la merezco a ella... -susurró Spike.

Jet apenas entendió sus palabras.

.- Bueno, es posible. - le dijo después- No nos merecemos muchas cosas que tenemos y nos merecemos otras que no tenemos. Así es la vida. Pero déjame decirte otra cosa, Spike, en esto no hay medias tintas, no es una novela rosa. Faye se fue y esta vez es para siempre así que si tú la quieres en tu vida vas a tener que ir a buscarla y hablar con ella. Hablar, así que mejor te lo piensas bien y tomas una decisión. Ella ya lo hizo cuando regresó a la nave y se fue. ¿Cuál será la tuya?

"¿Cuál será la tuya?" Las palabras de Jet se habían quedado en su mente. Había pasado otra semana y mientras Jet coordinaba el plan con Ed él terminaba de ducharse. Faye había visitado a la mocosa pero ya no estaba en la Tierra.

Mientras tanto, él había vuelto a la rutina de antes y la nave era un sitio silencioso. La breve visita de Faye hacía todavía más evidente su ausencia. Tenía unas noches tremendas, a veces no pegaba un ojo hasta la mañana. Daba vueltas, se levantaba, veía la tele. Fumaba.

Había despertado en el hotel, dándose cuenta de que estaba solo cuando la había buscado para apretarse contra ella . Lo increíble era que hubiera dormido tan profundamente y no hubiera escuchado a Faye marcharse. Se había quedado allí, en la cama, un rato más, pensando, recordando la noche que habían tenido juntos.

Deberían haber hablado, pensó. Pero ella no había dicho nada, no había preguntado nada, no había querido saber nada. Y él había hecho silencio. ¿Pero qué podía decirle si no sabía qué decirle? En realidad nunca había sabido hablar con las mujeres. Con Julia tampoco. Hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera podido gritarle, acusarla, exigirle que dejara de ver a Vicious o que se marchara con él para enfrentar al mundo. Pero... él había esperado acciones y no palabras. Acciones. Me voy contigo cueste lo que cueste. Lo dejo a él, cueste lo que cueste.

Él había sido un tipo de acciones y no de palabras, ¿por qué ahora estaba quieto, helado, suspendido en un limbo? ¿Miedo, tal vez? ¿A qué? A sentir de nuevo, a morir de nuevo, a soñar de nuevo... Faye sí era una chica de acciones.

"Bésame", le había dicho en voz muy baja, tan baja que si hubiera pasado un coche en ese momento no la hubiera escuchado. Pero se lo había dicho, no había esperado que él hiciera algo. Bésame, acuéstate conmigo y adiós. Todas acciones. Decisiones, en verdad.

Ella había decidido ayudarlo a recuperarse tras la muerte de Julia. Ella había decidido aguantar su humor de mierda y sus ataques. Después ella había decidido marcharse y no tolerarlo más. Había decidido tener una vida lejos. Más tarde había decidido volver. Había decidido acercarse de nuevo, había decidido que quería acostarse con él y había decidido que era suficiente y se había marchado.

Había tomado todas esas decisiones y él no había tomado ninguna. La culpaba por eso y la culpaba por ser algo que necesitaba, algo con lo que siempre había encajado. Tanto que lo asustaba, tanto que lo enojaba. ¿Cómo podía pensar en Faye cuando Julia se había muerto? ¿Cómo podía soñar con sus ojos cuando los de Julia lo habían acunado tantas noches por tantos años? ¿Cómo podía desearla más? ¿Cómo... cómo podía extrañarla tanto?

La había querido lejos precisamente por eso. Como decía Jet, era culpa, al final había resultado ser un tipo culposo. Él había ido a morir aquella vez. Es cierto que había ido a ayudarlos, no quería que Faye o Jet o Ed pagaran con sus vidas su propia cuenta pero en verdad estaba resuelto a morir. La vida, su vida, era una mierda y el dolor de ver morir a Julia en sus brazos había sido tremendo. En un mundo sin Julia, ¿valía la pena seguir vivo?

Muerto en vida, entonces, se había recuperado y había seguido caminando, sin muchas emociones, con la sensación de que la muerte lo acechaba y realmente no le importaba. Como antes. Como siempre. Pero cuando el loco de los cuchillos casi rebana a Faye decorando el piso con sus intestinos sintió miedo. Otra vez. Y desesperación.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que el mundo empezaba a importarle de nuevo y que la vida seguía, fuera una mierda o no, y que el tiempo no esperaba a nadie. Pronto su historia con Julia se convertiría en un capítulo de su pasado, pronto su rostro sería un recuerdo más ente los recuerdos que su día a día generaría. Y entonces lo olvidaría. La olvidaría y eso no sería justo.

La presencia de Faye aceleraba el proceso. Lo sintió cuando sus ojos verdes empezaron a colarse en sus sueños, desplazando el océano azul de Julia, tan calmo, tan acogedor para dormir eternamente. Y entonces ella casi muere y él revivió de golpe, como si hubiera estado metido en un pozo con agua y alguien hubiera jalado de sus pelos sacándolo a la superficie. Una forzada y violenta bocanada de aire. Mierda. Y entonces le había dado la espalda porque saberlo lo haría sentir mejor y él no quería sentirse mejor.

Esa noche soñó con ella. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?, le preguntaba. Él le estaba haciendo el amor así que respondió: esto. Entonces ella le había sonreído con tristeza, Respuesta equivocada, vaquero.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Perdón, tuve algunos problemas para subir los capítulos anteriores y terminé subiéndolos por la aplicación, sin poder corregir algunos errores de tipeo. Sorry!

Y bueno, llegamos al final. ¿Se hizo muy largo? No fue mi intención, voy a ver si intento con drabbles la próxima. No soy buena para las escenas de acción o para inventar aventuras así que por eso me concentré en la relación entre los dos. La pregunta es, ¿logré algo interesante? Díganme!

 ** _Tienes tres opciones..._**

 ** _te beso,_**

 ** _me besas,_**

 ** _o nos besamos_**

Despertó de golpe, angustiada. No saltó ni nada de eso pero el sueño la arrancó literalmente de los brazos de Morfeo, y la sensación era de que iba a tardar en volver así que se acomodó en el interior de la nave y atisbó la noche a través del cristal.

No quería gastar dinero en un hotel así que estaba durmiendo en la RedTail. Aunque quisiera mantener el orden el lugar era un chiquero, repleto de paquetes vacíos de comida y botellas de agua. Además, tenía frío porque no quería llamar la atención del encargado del parking, quedarse en la nave estaba prohibido, así que no tenía encendida la calefacción. Todo muy patético.

Hacía dos semanas que se había ido de la Bebop, de vuelta al ruedo. Ahora estaba en Marte y tenía pensado apostar algo en las carreras para estirar un poco más el poco dinero que le quedaba. ¿Perderlo? Una ludópata como ella no pensaba en eso. Se cerró el sweter rojo y pegó las rodillas a la barbilla. Sus ojos se encontraron con la caja de la farmacia y suspiró. Por suerte su noche con Spike no había tenido consecuencias indeseadas. ¿Podían ser dos adultos tan bobos y no cuidarse? Quedar embarazada hubiera sido de terror...

Pero por favor, imposible pensar en anticoncepción cuando sus sueños se estaban por fin cumpliendo. Y Spike, bueno, ¿cuándo un tipo piensa en eso, por favor? Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que ser más cuidadosa. Las primeras gotas de agua contra el cristal la sorprendieron. Gruesas, ruidosas, empezaron a estrellarse en mayor cantidad cada vez más hasta que se desató el diluvio. Cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar. Llovió intensamente por espacio de dos horas hasta que empezó a aclarar. Con la mañana llegó la calma. Ay, Dios estaba acalambrada, tenía hambre y necesitaba ducharse...

De golpe algo se estrelló contra la cabina con un golpe seco, la cosa estaba viva pues se movía y limpiaba el agua el vidrio. Un grito. Una risa. ¿Podía ser...?

.- ¡¿Ed?!

Pasó rápido sus manos por el vidrio, desempañándolo. Sí, era la mocosa en persona. Tenía una sonrisa enorme, manos y pies pegados al cristal, el pelo naranja alrededor de su cara. Boca abajo.

.- ¡Faye-Faye!

Faye pulsó el control para abrir la cabina y ante el sonido del dispositivo Ed desapareció un segundo de su vista. Cuando la cabina se abrió la chica estaba colgada del fuselaje pero se sentó en el borde de la cabina abierta apenas pudo.

.- ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Ed?! -exclamó Faye, incorporándose y tomando a la chica por el hombro, dando un vistazo a su alrededor a ver quien la acompañaba. Pero estaba sola. - ¡¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Ed le tendió una bolsa de papel con una botella de café y algunas croissants. Faye dudó un segundo y medio. Estaba muerta de hambre así que le entró al desayuno mientras Ed la miraba en silencio.

.- Te quiero, Faye-Faye - le dijo de golpe. Faye se atragantó con el café y escupió parte de la comida. - Eres muy tierna...

Además de que esa era una de las pocas veces en que la chica hablaba directamente lo que decía era... especial. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¡Puta sensiblería! Terminó el café.

.- Yo también, Ed - dejó la botella a un lado, con el resto de la basura, y después la enfrentó- Gracias por esto pero ahora me dices cómo llegaste y por qué estás aquí. ¿Acaso te escapaste?

.- Mucho trabajo para Papá... muy lejos para Ed...

.- ¿Dejaste a tu padre y volviste a la Bebop, eso quieres decir? ¿Pero qué haces en Marte? ¡¿Estás con ellos?!

Ed sonrió y aferrándose del borde de la cabina se puso patas para arriba. Ahora que la observaba ya no estaba descalza. Le brillaban un par de botas amarillas en los pies.

.- ¡Ed! ¿Cómo mierda me encontraste? -la presionó.

.- Hace mucho Ed puso un rastreador en la RedTail. Otro en la Bebop, otro en la Swordfish. Para quererlos a la distancia, jajaja. - regresó a su posición normal.

Faye volvió a mirar alrededor pero desde la apertura de la cabina el panorama era estrecho.

.- Entiendo, ¿estás sola?

.- Ed quiere decirte algo. - la chica sacó de sus pantalones una tarjeta de memoria y se la entregó - Ed mucho tiempo buscó información sobre tu familia, Faye. Tus padres, mucho, mucho, mucho dinero.

.- Sí...

.- Pues no todo se perdió, Faye-Faye, aunque hay que buscar mucho y muy bien para encontrar. Bancos, fondos de inversión, acciones en empresas que todavía existen... - se acercó a ella casi hasta tocarse nariz con nariz- Pero todavía queda lo suficiente.

Faye se quedó sin palabras.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Faye-faye es una chica muy rica.

Faye observó la tarjeta de memoria en su mano.

.- Ahí tienes todos los datos para hacer los reclamos a las entidades financieras. Esos fondos están protegidos por la Convención Espacial Económica de 2055. Yo te voy a ayudar a recuperarlos.

Observó mejor la tarjeta en sus manos, la clave de su futuro. ¡Increíble!

.- Ed, no sé qué decirte... - empezó- Si esto es cierto, si es posible recuperar el dinero... tal vez pueda sacarme de encima las deudas.

.- Eso dijo Jet, que la cifra es muyyyy interesante.

.-¿Jet lo sabe?

.- Sí, por eso estoy aquí. Buscamos a Faye-Faye muchos días. Deberíamos haberte encontrado antes pero en el medio tuvimos que salir de caza.- la chica se encogió de hombros- Ed trabajó mucho tiempo en esto pero no dijo nada a nadie hasta tener todo listo. Papá dice que no hay peor esperanza que una esperanza falsa.

.- Es cierto, y sin duda era una noticia para dar personalmente...-guardó la tarjeta en la gaveta de la nave. Cuantas cosas pueden pasar de golpe, pensó. El cielo estaba gris y naranja, entre el sol de la mañana y la tormenta de la noche.

.- Y ahora, Faye-Faye... me voy -le dijo Ed. Faye la miró, sorprendida - ¡Suerte!

La chica dio una vuelta sobre su espalda y despareció de su vista. Faye se incorporó para ver a dónde había ido, asomándose de la cabina. Ed corría por el estacionamiento con sus brillantes botas amarillas pisando todos los charcos habidos y por haber.

.- ¡Muchas gracias Ed! -gritó con fuerza y una sonrisa en los labios. El viento la despeinó.

.- Supongo que comiste todos las croissants...

Se dio vuelta con un latigazo en el cuello. A su izquierda estaba Spike, con las manos en los bolsillos y el traje azul un poco húmedo.

Mañana de sorpresas. El corazón le dio un salto en el pecho. Marte y Spike, Spike y Marte. Un clásico. Otra ráfaga de viento fresco barrió el estacionamiento. En el cielo las nubes grises se movían con extrema rapidez. Allí se estaba librando la batalla entre la tormenta y el sol.

.- Entonces eres una chica rica. - Spike sonrió - Ed nos hizo buscarte por todos lados porque quería decírtelo en persona.

Faye se sentó en la cabina. No sabía qué decir, no sabía que estaba pasando. Spike se movió y de golpe lo tenía del otro lado del vidrio. Ella dentro, sentada, él fuera de pie. Un salto y lo tenía arriba, en la abertura de la cabina.

Se sentó allí y encendió un cigarrillo, se lo tendió. Ella dudó pero terminó aceptando y él encendió otro para sí mismo. A Faye no le gustaba fumar dentro de su nave así que con cierto recelo se puso de pie y salió de la cabina, sentándose del otro lado de la abertura.

.- En Marte siempre llueve. -dijo él, con la vista perdida en el cielo. - o siempre _me_ llueve.

Ella lo observó en silencio, el medio perfil, los ojos cansados, el pelo revolucionado, la ropa húmeda. Desvió la vista porque le caían los recuerdos.

.- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Spike? ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó, por fin. No tenía sentido dar vueltas, esperar, sufrir, estirar el momento. Había que ir de frente.

Él se dio vuelta y la miró directamente a los ojos.

.- Eres hermosa, Faye. Una sobreviviente, no todos pueden vivir lo que tu viviste y seguir adelante, siempre sola. - le dio una pitada al cigarrillo - Es admirable, tu voluntad. Tu energía... aunque a veces sí, eres molesta, ruidosa, egocéntrica... un fastidio.

Faye abrió la boca para responder algo pero no articuló palabra.

.- Me gustaste desde que te vi en el casino. La chaqueta rosa te quedaba muy sexy y como no hablabas más que del juego de cartas, mejor todavía. - la miró brevemente - Y no eras rubia.

A ella se le estrujó el corazón. Marte. Spike. Rubias. Mala combinación.

.- Comes demasiado, fumas demasiado, bebes demasiado. Te gastas el agua caliente, te comes la comida del perro, te fumas mis cigarrillos... era, imposible obviarte. - sonrió- ¿Sabes qué Jet me advirtió que no te tocara?

Ella frunció el ceño.

.- Me lo dio a entender cuando empezaste a pasearte en salida de baño o en shorts cortitos, cuando nos emborrachábamos juntos o nos quedábamos fumando y viendo tele hasta tarde. Donde se come no se caga, algo así. -Spike sonrió.

.- Como si te costara mucho...

.- Boba. No soy un monje, pero no podía por otras razones... Sin embargo ahí estabas, día tras día, noche tras noche.

.- Odiabas mi presencia. Siempre fuiste muy obvio. No querías a nadie más que a Jet alrededor.

.- Sí, así eran las cosas. Ni niños, ni perros ni mujeres con actitud. -terminó el cigarrillo, lo arrojó al estacionamiento y encendió otro, mirándola. - Sigues siendo hermosa.

Faye terminó el suyo y éste tuvo el mismo destino que el de Spike. Se apretó el sweter, se sentía mal. No entendía la situación, tanta verborragia. ¿Hacia dónde estaban yendo?

.- ¿Sigo siendo hermosa y tú sigues siendo el mismo tipo frío y antipático de siempre? -le preguntó- ¿me estás diciendo todo esto para explicar por qué todo sigue igual? Yo no te he pedido explicaciones. Nunca. No soy así.

.- Ya lo sé. Tu tomas decisiones más rápidas.

.- Es supervivencia. No tengo mucho tiempo que perder, ya he perdido demasiado.

.- Claro. Pero tú tampoco dices mucho, Faye.

.- ¿Decir? ¿Qué quieres que diga? - el cansancio y la pena le empezaron a fastidiar y ella, fastidiada, era muy sincera - A ver, te traduzco por si algo de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos dos años no te ha quedado claro: _me gustas_. Me gustas, no sé porqué, no sé cómo, no sé desde cuándo. Me di cuenta en el peor momento de todos, eso sí, pero ... quise ayudarte y no me dejaste así que me fui porque no quiero pasarla mal.

Hablaba sin mirarlo, con la vista puesta en el estacionamiento y la mañana. Le hacía bien hablar, abrirse. Posiblemente fuera la última vez que tuviera la posibilidad de abrir su corazón así y si era el final que fuera un final prístino, claro y sincero.

.- Sabes,a esta altura si alguien me quiere en su vida que me lleva a ella, yo no voy sola. -terminó. - Así que, ¿por qué estás aquí, Spike? ¿Qué quieres?

Spike se dio vuelta, colgando las piernas al interior de la cabina, quedando así frente a ella. La miró en silencio, observando como el sol débil que se colaba entre las nubes le daba de lleno en los ojos verdes. Dios, quería esos ojos siempre cerca. Cuanto tiempo rechazando algo que lo hacía sentir tan bien...

Recordó entonces el sueño que había tenido aquel día de la semana anterior, el día en que Ed había llegado con la noticia de que Faye era una chica adinerada y que si sabía hacer los reclamos precisos podía recuperar su dinero y pagar todas, todas, sus deudas. En ese sueño Faye le había hecho la misma pregunta: _¿Qué quieres, Spike?_

.- A ti - le respondió, mirándola a los ojos.

Por segunda vez en su vida se le declaraba a una mujer. Otra vez en Marte. Otra vez un día de lluvia, con nervios. Pero esta vez con esperanza. Si era sincero estaba convencido de que esta vez realmente había un futuro.

Faye se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. La mirada de Spike era tan transparente, como nunca. Él se inclino hacia ella y su mano le acarició la mejilla.

.- ¿Y tú me quieres o simplemente te gusto? -lo escuchó murmurar.

Sus ojos de distinto tono de marrón estaban tan cerca.

.- Te quiero.- le respondió. Y era así de simple. No era que le gustaba, le quería. Y Entonces él apoyó su frente contra la de ella y suspiró.

.-Quédate conmigo -le dijo Spike.

.- ¿Y si no funciona? - preguntó ella, con miedo, el miedo por ese pasado peligroso que él tenía.

Spike sonrió y le robó un beso.

.- Lo intentamos otra vez, por supuesto.

Y así, en Marte, esa mañana lluviosa el pasado empezó a quedar atrás.


End file.
